Estoy cayendo hacia el amor por ti
by alegra77
Summary: Haru había dado tanto al joven Vongola esperado un amor imposible pero los giros del destino pueden que cambien su rumbo y encuentre el a la persona indica pero a la vez la menos esperada logrando preguntarse, estoy cayendo hacia el amor por ti?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOY CAYENDO HACIA EL AMOR POR TI **

**POR ALEGRA77**

**RESUMEN: Haru había dado tanto al joven Vongola esperado un amor imposible pero los giros del destino pueden que cambien su rumbo y encuentre el a la persona indica pero a la vez la menos esperada logrando preguntarse, estoy cayendo hacia el amor por ti?**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, ami solo me pertenece esta hiastoria y posibles personajes oc**

**CAPITULO 1 **

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGG DONDE RAYOS SE METIO!", un joven hombre italiano de cabellera rojiza pasado casi rayando a color rosa y un tatuaje de color rojo en lado derecho de su rostro en forma de llamas, gritaba con furia desesperada mientras caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de una lujosa mansión, en búsqueda del responsable de su enojo

"Ma ma ma tranquilízate G", respondió con voz alegre pero tranquilizadora un hombre joven japonés de ojos café oscuros y cabellos negros que caminaba aun lado de el hombre peli-rosa mientras trataba de tranquilizar su tormentosa ira

"¡ ESTUPIDO ASARI COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQULIZE, SI ESE IDIOTA NADA MAS VOLTEO POR UN SEGUNDO Y DESAPARECE, ESPERA A QUE LO ENCUENTRE ME LAS PAGARA!", rezongaba con todo y aun gritando el hombre llamado G

"Haaaaaag por que tanto escándalo alguien me despertó de mi siesta", apareció bostezando de una de las habitaciones del pasillo un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes esmeralda más joven que los chicos que conversaban

¡ZAZ!,

"¡OUCH!, eso me dolió G", alego el joven de cabellos verdes mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que acababa de recibir

"¡TÚ INUTIL MOCOSO TODAVIA ESTABAS DORMIDO, DEBERIAS ESTAR AYUDANDO NO DURMIENDO, LA FIESTA COMENSARA EN UNAS CUANTAS HORAS Y YO TODAVIA NO TERMINO DE ORGANIZAR Y EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO SE ESCAPA PARA NO CUMPLIR CON SUS OBLIGACIONES ESPERA QUE LO ENCUENTRE AUN HAY PAPELEO!"

"Ja ja ja tranquilo G ya sabes que a él no le gusta el papeleo, pero siempre lo termina aunque sea en el último minuto"

"PERO QUE DICES ESTUPIDO FANATICO DE LA ESPADA, EN TODAS ESAS OCASIONES, EL ASE SUS OBLIGAIONES POR QUE LO ATO A UNA SILLA Y LO VIGILO HASTA QUE TERMINE"

"Ja ja ja ya lo recuerdo es verdad," hablo entre risas el hombre japonés llamado Asari , no "te preocupes G te ayudare a buscarlo"

"Lampo no quieres ayudarnos a buscarlo", sugirió Asari al chico de ojos verdes

"Ah y-yo", el joven iba a decir que quería seguir durmiendo peo prefirió callar al ver el ceño fruncido y una mirada de muerte en el rostro del peli-rosado llamado G

"¡QUE MIEDO!", pensó para sus adentros el joven Lampo, "está bien los ayudare a buscarlos", respondió con resignación el joven de ojos verdes

"Por cierto G alguna idea de donde podría estar ", hablo con curiosidad Asari mientras, los tres chicos caminaban por los jardines de la gran misión

"Tch no tengo la menor idea de donde podrá estar ha mejorado sus escondites" , hablo con irritación G

"No creen que salió fuera de la mansión", sugirió un soñoliento Lampo mientras bostezaba

"No lo creo, no creo que sea tan estúpido para salir sin protección además de que el mismo se delataría si se llevara algunos hombres como guardaespaldas", de repente el peli-rosa se detuvo y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y pánico, "¡MIERDA! si él era lo suficientemente estúpido para irse fuera de la mansión sin protección", hablo en sus pensamientos G

"G estas bien?", hablo el hombre japonés al ver a su amigo cambiar de expresión sucede algo?

"¡AL LIMITE CHICOS QE HACEN?!", se escuchó un grito alegre detrás de ellos y al voltear vieron a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel que corría en dirección a ellos

"Hola knuckle, estamos buscando a Giotto", hablo con una sonrisa Asari

"Giotto? pensé que se había ido con las chicas y los niños de compras, no fue así?", hablo con un una mirada interrogante el joven hombre llamado Knukle

"Che no fue así, Elena me pido que la le diera unos hombres para protección ya que saldría de compras con las chicas y los niños nunca menciono que el iría con ellos", hablo con molestia G

"Yare, yare no estará con Alaude y Daemon", sugirió aun medio dormido Lampo

"No Alaude está en un viaje de negocios en parís llegara hasta la noche Y Daemon está en una misión en Alemania llegara hasta en la tarde para la fiesta"

"Dudo que él quiera estar con ellos, además sería imposible eso sería suicida", volvió a responder analíticamente G

"Mmmmmmmmm entonces dónde está?", hablo para sí mismo Asari, mientras los demás también tenían una mirada interrogante en sus caras preguntándose lo mismo

Pero la paciencia de G se estaba acabando tenía muchas obligaciones y pendientes que cumplir , además tenía que dirigir los preparativos de la fiesta que se realizaría esa misma noche en la mansión, para que su jefe se comportara como un niño mimado por no querer hacer sus deberes, era el colmo que se haya escapado por la ventana ya que lo había encerrado en su oficina con llave para que cumpliera con sus deberes, pero cuando lo encontrara le haría terminar todo el papeleo aunque fuera necesario volverlo atar a la silla , una venita de enojo apara recio en la sien del peli-rosa

"¡GIOTTO SOLO ESPERA QUE TE ENUENTRE TE ARE PAGAR POR ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", grito con furia G

El grito de G se escuchó por toda la mansión y fue escuchado por los trabajadores que suspiraron en resignación al parecer su señor G estaba muy pero muy molesto hoy y el responsable de todo esto era más y nada menos que su amo Giotto

"¡ACHUUUU!, mmmmmmm? al parecer alguien está hablando de mí", hablo para sí mismo un joven hombre de cabellos rubios dorados de hermosos y singulares ojos naranja, para después sentir un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, "al parecer G ya se dio cuenta que no estoy en la oficina, es…toy en problemas", hablo con nervios el hombre de ojos anaranjados , después fijo su vista en el bello paisaje que estaba delante de él, "NO CABE DUDA QUE LA VISTA DESDE LA ALTURA DE ESTE ARBOL ES LA MEJOR POR ESO ES MI LUGAR PREFERIDO Y MI ESCONDITE SECRETO DONDE NADIE ME PUEDE ENCONTRAR" , exclamo con alegría triunfal Giotto, después su cara alegre cambio a una seria,

…

"esta noche algo pasara mi intuición me lo dice, es algo grande que cambiara mi vida el corazón me lo grita", hablaba con tranquilidad mientras serraba los ojos y una de sus manos agarraba su pecho para apaciguar los latidos acelerados de su corazón

" pero que es?"

Pensó para sus adentros Giotto mientras abría lentamente sus ojos anaranjados , "pronto llegara el atardecer ", fue lo último que respondió mientras admiraba el paisaje que cambiaba

El atardecer se muestra tan bello y embriagante ante la vista de una joven de 18 años , de altura media, ojos café intenso, piel blanca como la porcelana y cabellos cortos castaños oscuros, era una jovencita muy bonita, pero todo el bello paisaje se sentía opacado por la cara de infinita tristeza de la chica que se encontraba sentada en la rama del árbol más grande de todo el bosque residencial de la Famiglia mafiosa más famosa de toda Italia la venerada Vongola

Esa joven seguía observando con dolorosa tristeza la hermosa vista que le ofrecía la altura de ese magnífico árbol, era nada más y nada menos que Miura Haru uno de los grandes amigos y uno de los principales integrantes de la familia del actual Decimo Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada que tomo el puesto como líder a una edad temprana de 15 años

"Los atardeceres de Italia son los más hermosos que yo allá visto", hablo con una sonrisa rota de dolor la joven de corta cabellera castaña,

" mi corazón duele mucho Tsuna",

decía con voz baja la joven castaña cuando vinieron a sus mente recuerdos que la asían estremecer con gran sentimiento de un amor imposible que ocasionaron que unas cristalinas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

La primera vez que Haru vio un atardecer italiano fue cuando tenía 14 años esa época para ella fue de gran depresión tuvo problemas familiares, la única familia que tenía sus tíos la habían abandonado dejándole una nota donde declaraban que era una carga que no querían seguir cargando con ella, que era alguien innecesario que no la necesitaban, eso la devasto no podía creer lo que su familia le había hecho, ella siempre amo a su tíos su única familia a pesar que la trataban mal ella nunca les reprocho nada se esforzó al máximo por no ser una carga siempre cumplía con los debes de la casa, obedecía cada orden que le daba, pero al perecer no fue suficiente al final la habían abandonado, al ser tan joven Haru no sabía cómo debía enfrentar las cosa se había quedado desamparada, pero todo eso cambio cunado su amado Tsuna-san y sus amigos la ayudaron a levantarse , seguir adelante y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta ella ya tenía una familia no estaba sola sus amigos lo eran todo y ella daría cualquier cosa por ellos y su amada Vongola su verdadera familia, y su amor por el joven castaño creció a un mas

Después de ese desagradable incidente , Tsuna y todos ellos habían viajado a Italia para hacerle una visita a Timoteo Vongola que en aquel entonces seguía siendo la cabeza de la famiglia, pero su salud ya no era estable, había sufrido una recaída según el comunicado que les había dado Reborn, lo que provoco preocupación a todos principalmente al joven decimo, cuando llegaron al hermoso país italiano fueron inmediatamente a la mansión Vongola a ver si la condición de Nono Vongola se encontraba mejor a lo cual sorprendió a todos Timoteo-san se encontraba ya estaba recuperado realizando sus actividades con normalidad a lo cual el líder al ver la preocupación y asombro en sus rostros sonrió diciendo que un líder no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse a lo cual fue una causa de risas a todos por que en verdad les había pegado un susto,

pasaron un tiempo en la mansión Vongola donde pudieron conocer más a fondo a Nono-san y lo que era en verdad la famiglia Vongola esa visita fue lo que llego a Tsuna a tomar la decisión definitiva de convertirse en líder de la famiglia Vongola, lo cual alegro mucho a Nono Vongola y al hitman lo lleno de satisfacción por fin su Dame-estudiante iba a madurar sus amigos también le dieron su apoyo incondicional, y se les informo a ellos que alrededor de un año era el tiempo que tendrían para acoplarse a convertirse en los principales integrantes de la décima generación Famiglia Vongola hasta la ceremonia de sucesión que se realizaría en el cumpleaños número 15 del joven castaño, Haru estaba más que feliz ella daría su apoyo devoto e incondicional a su amado Tsuna-san

todo iba muy bien en su estadía en Italia hasta que Haru se enteró de algo que le rompería el corazón la persona que amaba no la quería a ella si no a su mejor amiga desafortunadamente la joven se enteró de la peor forma estuvo presente cuando su amado Tsuna se confesó a su mejor amiga cada palabra que imagino que algún día iba escuchar de él para ella, fue dirigida a Kyoko-chan con tanta devoción y anhelo que solo provoco que su corazón doliera mas

cuando Kyoko se monstro ante ella con una expresión de angustia lo sabía, sabía que se lo diría, ellas siempre habían sido honesta en todo y estaba consiente que Kyoko había aceptado los sentimientos del chico que quería con todo su corazón y como amiga venía a dar la cara por haberle robado el corazón de Tsuna, al verla solo pudo sonreír con tristeza y resignación acepto que había perdido no había más que hacer, podrían decir que era muy joven para experimentar el amor pero Haru hace mucho que no sentía los sentimientos de calidez, siempre estuvo sola, siempre recibió desprecio hasta que conoció a ese chico torpe castaño que la lleno de alegrías y dichas que inundaron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón , pero que esta ocasión la destrozaba el alma , Tsuna nunca fue ni será suyo, lo único que podía a ser era desearles de todo corazón felicidad a Tsuna y Kyoko

"haru-chan y-yo"

"Kyoko-chan tu siempre serás mi amiga nunca dejare de quererte yo quiero que tú y Tsuna-san sean felices jamás podría adiarlos son mis preciados amigos"

"H-haru-chan….per…do….name",

"No hay nada que perdonar", respondió con la mejor sonrisa que podía dar la castaña

"Gracias Haru-chan",

con esas palabras fueron la declaración final para decirle adiós a que Tsuna que algún día pudiera corresponderle el inmenso amor que sentía por él, se preguntaba si algún día podría amar alguien con la misma intensidad o más de lo que sentía por el joven Vongola?,

todos sus amigos se alegraron por la noticia no paraban de felicitar a la pareja y el ambiente se llenó de alegría infinita, acepción de Haru que miraba con angustia y dolor a Tsuna-san y Kyoko,

"mi corazón duele, DUELE MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE ME DOLIO AL SER ABANDOANA, ese es un hecho que sé que no podrá cambiar con facilidad solo espero que con el tiempo pueda olvidar", pensó en sus adentro la joven castaña con un infinito dolor,

Después de esa dolorosa revelación surgió un sentimiento extraño en su ser tenía la desesperada sensación de que debía encontrar algo pero no sabía lo que debía ser, busco por los alrededores de la hermosa mansión que decidió aventurarse en el bosque camino con infinita curiosidad observado la vasta extensión del paisaje silvestre por un largo tiempo, después sintió una sensación de ansiedad y sintió una fuerza que la guiaba no comprendía que pasaba estaba tan dolido su corazón que se dejó guiar por esa fuerte sensación, descubrió un pasadizo que se encontraba oculto entre el abundante follaje al entrar encontró un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba cubierto por plantas y flores silvestres al llegar al final ante su vista se mostró el más bello y hermoso paisaje que nunca había visto en sus vida era un lugar precioso se mostraba las flores más bellas, las plantas más verdes, rodeada de lindos y pequeños animales que vivían, tranquilamente y la miraban con curiosidad pero sin temor, el lugar le hacía sentir cierta calidez que lograba relajada, es como si debería estar aquí, contesto a sí misma la joven castaña,

pero lo que más capto su atención fue el inmenso árbol de roble que se encontraba en medio de ese pequeño valle, se veía tan imponente y antiguo como la gran mansión Vongola o más? sus frondosas ramas se mecían congracia mientras cubrían gran parte del paisaje dando una deliciosa sombra que te invitaba a dar un descanso Haru paso todo el día rodeada de la naturaleza, había un perfecto espacio para observar el amplio cielo azul, surgió en ella una pequeña curiosidad por saber cómo sería la vista desde arriba de ese magnífico árbol, el subir no fe un gran problema tenía una agilidad dada por los entrenamientos de su club de gimnasia, al subir se quedó maravillosamente cautivada por el hermoso atardecer que se presenciaba a su vista nunca había visto algo así, el sol brillaba más que nunca podía sentir los últimos rayos resplandecientes que irradiaban con enorme intensidad como si solo el tiempo el que estaba a punto de desaparecer daba todo su esplendor y solo unos pocos afortunados eran capaces de presenciar tal escena los rayos de un dorado brillante, el extenso cielo azul cambiaba a uno anaranjado tostado los colores eran verdaderamente embriagantes de repente aparecían uno que otro color travieso los rosas, violetas, rojos esto era causado por el juguetón sol y sus relucientes rayos provocaban ese increíble y singular fenómeno, por primera vez pudo sentir tranquilidad y paz en su adolorido corazón desde ese día para la pequeña Haru ese lugar se convirtió en su oasis secreto por los últimos cuatro años desde que se mudaron a Italia cuando Tsuna cumplió los 15, era en donde podía descansar y alejarse de sus problemas donde podía buscar la paz de su tormentoso corazón, por no poder olvidar a un amor no correspondido

a pesar de eso siguió esforzándose para seguir adelante y ser un digno miembro de la famiglia Vongola quería ser una guerrera, una verdadera mafiosa para contribuir a su famiglia todo lo que le habían dado al principio los chicos no estaban de acuerdo en especial Tsuna que se encontraba en la negativa de aceptarla como un miembro activo de la famiglia ya que hace no mucho cuando el joven Vongola apenas iniciaba como jefe sufrió un atentado si no hubiera sido por Haru que se interpuso y recibió el disparo por él tal vez hubiera muerto , con el paso del tiempo Tsuna y Haru entablaron una verdadera y estrecha amistad, cuando Haru se presentó a Tsuna sus felicitaciones por su noviazgo con su amiga él pensó que armaría un escándalo que lloraría, gritaría hasta odiarlos y eso a Kyoko le hubiera dolido y mucho, pero no fue así le mostro una deslumbrante sonrisa incluso le dio todo su apoyo incondicional y se ofreció a ser su consejera cuando tuviera un problema con Kyoko-chan ya que era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía todo de ella , sintió al alivio al pensar que Haru ya no estaba enamorada de el

para Tsuna, Haru ya no se comportaba melosa o pegajosa con el eso logro conocerla más afondo ya no tenía que huirle cada vez que se acercaba y se tuviera que preocupar que Kyoko-chan malinterpretara cualquier acción espontanea que provocara Haru con él, con el tiempo su amista fue creciendo hasta volverse verdadera Haru se volvió para el joven Vongola un apoyo incondicional, incluso lo llamaba Tsuna y no Tsuna-san como una muestra de su confianza, siempre que sentía que no sería capaz de ser un digno jefe ella lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba Haru le daba buenos consejos incluso lo ayudaba cuando tenía un problemas con su relación con Kyoko-chan ya que su novia había veces se mostraba distante hasta asustada con asuntos de la mafia y temía que algún día pudieran hacerle a su novio daño recordando el atentado que ocurrió hace años atrás, pero siempre aparecía Haru para calmar las aguas y lograba que se reconciliaran, el joven Vongola en verdad estaba agradecido con su gran amiga Miura Haru, aunque la joven de ojos chocolates no podía considerarlo como un amigo si todavía seguía amándolo aun que le doliera

Haru se volvió una persona sutil y madura incluso más que los demás guardianes, ella al estar en la mafia debía a ser un gran soporte y apoyo para todos incluso dejo su excentricidad en disfrazarse y hablar en tercera persona al igual que su DESU solo cuando estaba en verdad impresionada o emocionada soltaba un HAHI aun que estaba peleando por déjalo, aunque de vez en cuando se comportaba infantil cuando se encontraban todos tristes siempre animaba el ambiente incluso todavía seguía provocando al guardián de la Tormenta Gokudera Hayato nunca dejaban de pelear, la joven castaña era una joven fuerte, temeraria e increíblemente terca , fue gracias a esa terquedad que logro el permiso a regañadientes de los chicos y Tsuna de convertirse en miembro activo para la famiglia a un que todavía se encontraban tensos en aceptar, pero por intervención de Reborn no tuvieron de otra, aun que debía pasar por un buen entrenamiento que fue dirigido personalmente por el hitman que vio un potencial en la castaña y quien le proporciono los perfectos maestros para esculpir sus mejores capacidades, que desarrollo de manera impresionantemente rápida, en definitiva Haru era un verdadero talento y al ver su habilidades la pusieron al mando de una sección que fue diseñado únicamente para ella el espionaje ya que se adaptaba a su perfil, era la líder y encargada del grupo de espías de Vongola y el más famoso de toda la mafia Haru se ganó un digno y respetable lugar en la comunidad mafiosa como la mariposa Vongola por sus habilidades en el espionaje y su apariencia pequeña y delicada pero con un gran poder y astucia que lograba engañar a cual enemigo ingenuo, capaz de manipular e influenciar a personas poderosas, con seguir información de cualquier cosa y en lugares imposibles de penetrar sin ser descubierta era un verdadero suceso, que logro a contribuir más a la gloria de la famiglia Vongola, Haru se sentía orgullosa por contribuir a su famiglia por fin se sentía útil y digna de ser un miembro , sentía que era verdaderamente reconocida por sus amigos y por su aun gran amor y jefe Tsuna

A pesar del tiempo no importa los años que hayan pasado su amor por Tsuna no desparecía eso era algo que le angustiaba, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba como un carro de carreras pero cuando lo veía con su mejor amiga ese carro chocaba y causaba dolor era irónico para ella como podía sentir felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo Por solo una persona? Y ese dolor solo aumentaba más y temía que llegara un día en que ese sentimiento podría destruida y ya no sería capaz de levantarse, cada vez se sentía más dañada por esos sentimientos de amor que empezó a odiaros y a odiarse a sí misma por tenerlos,

Pero el verdadero problema apenas comenzaba, en la actualidad la famiglia Vongola se preparaba para un suceso de gran importancia y uno que cambiaría completamente la vida de Miura Haru, hoy era el aniversario 419 de la fundación de la Famiglia Vongola , todos se preparaban para la gran fiesta Gokudera como encargado de los preparativos por ser la mano derecha del líder Vongola estaba estresado y cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino pagaría es por eso que al ver al guardián de la tormenta caminar rumbo al comedor con una mirada feroz todos se apartaban de su camino, Haru que caminaba con tranquilidad rumbo a la mansión después de ir a una misión en Rusia para tomar prestado (más bien robar) unos documentos de gran importancia para la famiglia Vongola que le fueron arrebatados hace muchos años ya que el lugar donde se encontraban era un lugar difícil de entrar pero tuvo éxito en la misión que le encomendó Tsuna y estaba feliz con el resultado esperaba que su querido feje estuviera contento por recuperar esos documentos y le diera una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que le provocaba un aceleramiento en su corazón sus pensamientos callaron cuando se topó a Gokudera que maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión, miro como los trabajadores se asían a un lado para permitir el paso al gruñón de BAKADERA , se acercó a uno de los vigilantes de la mansión para saber el porqué de las maldiciones del platinado

"Hola Fabián-san", saludo con una sonrisa y una reverencia al hombre de traje y lentes negros y cabello rubio que se posaba estoicamente en las entradas de la mansión Vongola, a pesar de sus años viviendo en Italia Haru siempre mostraba su educación como japonesa que era

"Señorita Haru que alegría verla de nuevo", respondió con exclamación feliz el vigilante al ver a uno de los integrantes de la famiglia principal y un amigo cercano del jefe

Para los trabajadores de la mansión como integrantes de la famiglia Vongola conocían a la señorita Haru desde sus 14 años y vieron como esa pequeña niña vivaz se volvió una señorita madura y lo suficientemente capaz de proteger al líder Vongola siendo un miembro activo de la famiglia, no solo eso ella se ganó el cariño de todos con su simpatía , sencillez y su amabilidad cálida, ella era una de las personas que más interactuaban con el personal de la casa era una persona muy considerada que lograba conquistar a más de una persona incluyendo a los niños hijos de los integrantes y trabajadores de Vongola que la consideraban como una hermana mayor

"Fabián que le pasa a la cabeza de pulpo?"

"El señor Gokudera se encuentra estresado tiene mucho trabajo está encargado de los preparativos de aniversario de la Famiglia Vongola "

"¡Ha! es verdad siempre se pone más gruñón en esta fecha del año", respondió pensativamente la joven castaña

"Bueno es un gusto estar de regreso y saludarlo Fabián-san me retiro", Haru dio una inclinación de cabeza

"Es un gusto volverla ver señorita Haru", el hombre también se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza mientras y veía como la joven emprendía marcha hacia la mansión

Al entrar y caminar por los pasillos de la mansión aparecieron las trabajadoras de la casa con cara de inmensa alegría y alivio al verla como una solución a sus problemas, corrieron desesperadas en su dirección

"¡SEÑORITA HARU AYUDA POR FAVOR!", gritaron en desesperación las trabajadoras de servicio

"Qué ocurre?"

"Los guardianes señorita por favor deténgalos destruirán el salón del comedor, el señor Gokudera no para de lanzar bombas y el señor Hibari no para de pelear con el señor Rokudo,"

"nos preocupa que puedan lastimar a otras personas, aparte de destruir parte de la mansión, señorita usted es la única que puede detenerlos por favor ayúdenos, el señor Vongola está en una reunión con el líder de la famiglia Cavallone y el líder de la famiglia shimon "

"Dino-kun y Enma-kun, están aquí?"

"¡Si señorita, por favor ayúdenos!", Haru al ver la angustia de las chicas de servicio, les sonrió tranquilizadoramente,"iré inmediatamente a tranquilizar a esos hombres problemáticos"

Las mujeres sonrieron ampliamente en agradecimiento mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos nerviosos

Haru se dirigió al comedor donde escucho ruidos de golpes, palabrotas vulgares, risas, lloriqueos y gritos extremadamente conocidos, suspiro en resignación valla estos hombres nunca cambian, tomo la perilla de la puerta y diviso a los guardianes de su querido feje, el guardián de la nube usando sus tonfas contra el guardián de la niebla que reía burlonamente mientras se protegía con su tridente y regresaba el golpe, los pobres trabajadores intentaron detenerlos pero sus esfuerzos pararon en seco cuando los dos guardianes los miraron mordazmente queriendo decir si interrumpen los matare, así que se mantuvieron quietos con los nervios de punta, en otra parte estaba el guardián de la tormenta gritando y alegando mientras sostenía unas dinamitas en sus dos manos pero era agarrado por dos trabajadores de la mansión ya que tenía toda intensión de arrojárselas al guardián de la lluvia que reía con gran diversión mientras frotaba una de sus manos en sus nuca y en medio de esos dos guardianes estaba el guardián del rayo que lloriqueaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras insultaba a Takodera por haberle quitado sus dulces de uva y haberlo golpeado, en otra parte del comedor estaba el guardián del sol gritando extremadamente fuerte y emocionado sobre hacer una competencia por ver quién es el más fuerte, la única que no había armado alboroto era Chrome-chan la otra guardiana de la niebla que trataba al igual que la gente del personal tranquilizar los actos violentos de los guardianes Vongola

Las emociones de los jóvenes Vongolas se estaban subiendo por los cielos hasta que sacaron sus armas cajas todos mostraron pánico, "¡LA MANSION IBA A EXPLOTAR!"

"Se puede saber que sucede aquí?", pregunto con voz firme Haru mientras tenía sus manos puestas cada lado de su cintura

Todos voltearos a ver dónde provenía la voz los guardianes notaron la cara de molestia de Haru, los trabajadores suspiraron de alivio al fin llego alguien que podía controlar a los inquietos guardianes

"Che cállate mujer estúpida"

"Ha típico de ti Bakadera se puede saber por qué armas escándalo, no se supone que debes estar ocupado con los preparativos de la fiesta, además porque estas peleando con Takeshi-kun"

"Tsk no te metas esto, es un asunto entre el estúpido fanático del beisbol y yo"

"Jajaja lo siento Gokudera se me avía olvidado ir ayudarte con los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche"

"Ya cállate tuve que cargar con todo desde la mañana anterior no he dormido en dos días"

"Lo siento", dijo un apenado Takeshi

"Vez Bakadera Takeshi-kun no lo hiso con intensión ya deja de gruñir y ponte a trabajar ", ordeno la joven castaña al guardián de la Tormenta

"Callate mujer tu no me ordenas que hacer"

"Hayato", Haru hablo con seriedad con los años tanto Gokudera y Haru crearon una verdadera amistad el chico reconoció a Haru como un miembro de la famiglia cuando ella fue capaz de dar su vida por la del décimo una clara muestra de verdadera lealtad al joven Vongola, una prueba de ello fue que el guardián de la tormenta le permitiera llamarlo por su nombre aunque no dejaban de insultarse pues esa era la manera en que se llevaban , "deberías seguir con los preparativos eres la mano derecha de Tsuna no debes fallarle", Haru sabía muy bien donde manipular a su temperamental amigo tomando siempre el tema como mano derecha y sus devoción por Tsuna

"Che iré a terminar no porque tú me lo ordenes mujer"

"Si lo que digas"

"Takeshi-kun podrías ayudar al Bakadera por favor", pidió en favor Haru a Takeshi, claro Haru dijo el guardián de Lluvia en acuerdo con una gran sonrisa, Haru también formo un gran lazo de amistad con Takeshi cuando sus tíos la abandonaron él fue uno de las personas que más la apoyaron siempre buscaba la manera para hacerla sonreír, empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos hasta considerarse verdaderos amigos y compañeros de beisbol eso si el guardián de la Lluvia se aseguró de enseñarle su deporte favorito para poder jugar siempre o lo cual los dos eran muy buenos y apasionados

"Haru-ne que bueno que llegaste ¡ESTUPIDERA! no dejaba de molestarme!, Lambo corrió a abrazar a su hermana quien la jovencita recibió el gesto cariñosamente

"¡OE BACA ESTUPIDA DEJA DE QUEJARTE!", reclamo el guardián de la Tormenta

"¡AL EXTREMO HARU VAMOS A PRRACTICAR BOXEO!", exclamo con gran alegría el guardián del sol al ver su compañera de combates ya estaba de regreso

"Ryohei-kun, ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY LISTA COMPAÑERO!", exclamó con entusiasmo Haru ante la gran vivacidad retadora del guardián del Sol, al ver las grandes capacidades de Haru Ryohei se empeñó en convertirla en su compañera de prácticas y deportes extremos a lo cual la pequeña castaña lo tomo como una oportunidad para mejorar sus habilidades y así comenzó la relación de amistad EXTREMA de Haru y Ryohei , todas las mañanas o a cada cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza como un reto Extremo por superar los dos competían con todo, pero no podía faltar sobretodo que el Sol Vongola le enseñara su deporte favorito a Haru el boxeo

La castaña paso su vista por ultimo a los guardianes de la Nube y la Niebla que aún seguían peleando

"¡KYOYA-NI, MUKURO-NI!"

Haru hablo en tono reprobador a lo guadianés más peligroso de la famiglia

"Oya pero si es mi pequeña hermanita cuando llegaste", pregunto una sonrisa cariñosa a Haru aunque todavía seguía peleando con el guardián de la Nube

"A acabo de llegar hace un momento"

"Mukuro-ni",

"si Haru-chan?"

"Podrás dejar de pelar con Kyokya-ni, Chrome-chan a estado tratando de detenerlos antes de que destruyan la mansión"

"Oya lo siento querida Nagi, Haru-chan"; Mukuro se disculpó y velozmente se separó del guardián de la Nube, "dejamos este encuentro para otra ocasión ave-chan"

"Herbívoro", mascullo con voz tétrica el guardián de la Nube mientras corría en dirección a Mukuro para encestarle un tonfaso

"¡KYOYA-NI DETENETE!"

Ante el exclamo de la castaña el guardián de la Nube se detuvo

"Haru", pronuncio el guardián de la nube mientras se detuvo

"Ustedes prometieron no pelear mientras estuvieran dentro de la mansión ya recuerdan lo que paso el año pasado destruyeron toda el ala norte de la mansión y a Tsuna casi le da un infarto", exclamo molesta la joven castaña

Y así continuo con los reclamos de la joven más bajita que los guardianes que escuchaban cada regañisa como niños que se portaron mal y su madre los sermoneaba

El resto de los guardianes, personal de servicio y algunos subordinados observaban con asombro y algo de horror la vista algo bizarra de la mucha regañando con todo su corazón a los guardianes más peligrosos de la famiglia Vongola , aunque todos sabían que cuando se trataba de Haru cualquier cosa puede ocurrir

Mukuro sonreía con cierta diversión ante las expresiones espontaneas de Haru mientras lo regañaba a él y ave-chan era muy frecuente esta clase de cosas con la pequeña femenina que tenían en frente después de todo ellos de alguna forma la autoproclamaron su hermana menor

El guardián de la Niebla empezó a tomarle cariño fraternal por la castaña cuando esta se paró en frente de el un día con cierto nerviosismo y temor pidió que la entrenara, él se sorprendió un poco pero después se divirtió con burla ante el acto de valentía y ciertamente algo gracioso por la forma que lo pidió la pequeña castaña

"Mu-ku-ro-san….. en-tre-ne por fa-vor a ¡Haru-desu!",

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron en petición de Miura al guardián de la Niebla con voz temblorosa al igual que todo su cuerpo

Con diversión el joven de pelo azulino acepto la petición de la niña que era amiga de su querida Nagi, sentía cierta curiosidad al saber cuánto podría soportar su peligroso, excéntrico y aterrador entrenamiento aún más aumento esa mera curiosidad cuando el arcoboleno Reborn pidió que la entrenara, con el tiempo el lazo de amistad se fue presentando entre la Niebla Vongola y Miura fue creciendo hasta considerarla una hermana

Hibari escuchaba los reclamos de Haru sin mucho interés aparente ya estaba acostumbrado a sus exclamaciones y expresiones espontaneas y raras, la primera vez que se fijó de su existencia fue cuando ella empezó a tomar asuntos con él ya que era líder de la CEDEF después de que el anterior líder Iemitsu Sawada se retiró para disfrutar la vida con su amada esposa Nana, cosa que a Kyoya no le importo fue nombrado como el nuevo líder de la organización de inteligencia y de asuntos externos, tenía que reunirse con la líder de espionaje de la famiglia para compartir y analizar e investigar información que sean de utilidad para los Vongola, el guardián de la Nube la considero una buena compañera de trabajo realizaba sus obligaciones a la perfección sin inmiscuirse en asuntos que no fueran más que solo lo correspondiente al suyo ya que él era una persona meticulosa y muy quisquillosa Miura siempre supo mantener su distancia ya que ella sabía que no era bueno provocar a Hibari, su relación de compañerismo fue tomando más confianza a grado de considerarse amigos por muy descabellado que sonara Hibari en cierta forma empezó a tomar confianza de ella y hasta considerarla un omnívoro cuando se vieron obligados a pelear la joven mujer era una buena peleadora no por nada gano un reconocimiento en el mundo de la mafia y cosa que el decidió probar con más pelas de vez en cuando frecuentes entre ellos como un entrenamiento, el joven Vongola empezó a surgir después un sentimiento de hermandad y comportarse protectoramente con ella a pesar de saber que ella misma podía protegerse su confianza se volvió más cercana entre ellos cosa que a Haru tomo con buen agrado y ahora la actualidad como la castaña regaña al líder de la CEDEF cosa que solo el permitía con ella por considerarla una hermana ,

Aunque claro Hibari no estaba de acuerdo en que el guardián de la Niebla también fuera considerado un hermano por la joven, consideraba su presencia como una mala influencia para Haru

Los hombres sermoneados suspiraron al mismo tiempo, cosa que al percatarse los dos formaron un disgusto frunciendo el ceño y mirándose con cierta molestia volvieron a retarse con la mirada y ponerse en posición de combate para tener un nuevo round de pelea

"¡ALTO HAY USTEDES DOS!", la joven exclamo con fuerza en forma de amenaza para evitar una nueva confrontación destructiva entre sus muy peligrosos y queridos hermanos mayores

"¡VAYA! Haru-chan me sigue sorprendiendo como haces para frenar a estos chicos problemáticos"

""Dino-kun" ,

Hola Haru-chan, chicos "

El líder Cavallone apareció de repente en el comedor mirando con diversión y burla a los jóvenes que fueron castigados por la joven morena cosa que a ellos no les gusto para nada de inmediato lanzaron puñales con sus miradas, a lo cual Dino tembló y haciendo una nota mental de no provocar a esos dos o no saldría que vivo de ahí y por instinto de protección el hombre rubio se escondió de tras de la castaña cosa que a ella la tomó por sorpresa y después vio las miradas filosas de sus hermanos dirigidas líder Cavallone , la joven suspiro, "descuide Dino-kun no le pasara nada yo me encargare de eso", garantizo con seguridad la castaña para después mirar advertidamente a sus hermanos de no golpear al joven rubio

Dino salió de su escondite y sonrió bobamente, "vaya Haru sí que tienes bien controlados a estos chicos"

Lo que provoco de nueva cuenta el interés destructivo de los guardianes Vongola , Hibari alzando sus tonfas y Mukuro enseñando filosamente su tridente listos para atacar al pobre Cavallone

Dino trago grueso

"¡Ha! hola chicos como están"

"Enma-kun"

"Haru-chan as vuelto de tu viaje que bueno es volver a verte", se acercao el lider de la famiglia Shimon en dirección a la castaña y el joven rubio

"Si acabo de terminar el pedido del jefe, la castaña sonríe con satisfacción estaban en una reunión con Tsuna, ENma-kun, Dino-kun?"

"Si apenas acabamos Tsuna-kun todavía está en su despacho",

"Gracias Enma-kun iré a verlo", la castaña después fijo su vista a sus hermanos, " Kyoya-ni, Mukuro- ni, me voy por un momento no le hagan nada a Dino-kun"

"Kufufu no lo mataremos Haru-chan descuida", respondió con burla el guardián de la Niebla

Haru después fijo su mirada en al guardián de la Nube

"Hn … no matare al potro", respondió Hibari

"Bien respondió con una sonrisa Haru", mientras se dirigía al despacho del jefe de la famiglia

"Es-pera Haru-chan no me dejes solo", intento protestar el líder Cavallone

"Wao potro no creí que fueras tan cobarde",

"Kufufu Haru-chan ya se fue", respondió con malicia el guardián de la Niebla

"Chi….cos….no.. ..ran..na….da….ver..dad….se…lo…pro…me..tie..ron…a… Haru-chan",con temblorosa voz intento de salvaguardar su vida Dino

"Kufufu es cierto prometimos no matarte pero no dijimos nada de golearte", alego el guardián de la Niebla mientras alzaba su tridente

Al notar de nuevo el acto violento de los guardianes el personal de servicio y así como los subordinados se retiraron rápida y cortésmente de sus señores al querer no ser involucrados nuevamente en algo violento

"Prepárate herbívoro", alzando sus tonfas Kyoya para darle un buen golpe al joven rubio

"Que listos", pensaron para sus adentros los demás Vongola al ver que se retiraban

Dino tenía los nervios de punta no tenía a ninguno de sus escoltas cerca ni siquiera a Romario, Cavallone se colocó con rapidez detrás de el líder Shimon como escudo, a lo cual el pelirrojo sorprendió y volteo a mirar a los guadianés Vongola que se acercaban molestamente a ellos

"Kufufufu Shimon si no te alejas de ese idiota también recibirás una paliza"

"Hervivioros", Hibari hablo con voz tétrica con promesa de dar una inolvidable paliza

Los líderes mafiosos temblaron , que alguien no ayude por favor fueron las palabras que salieron en grito en su mente esperando el golpe de los dos Vongolas

"Mukuro-sama no", protesto la otra guardiana de la Niebla

Al instante detuvo su ataque Mukuro al escuchar la suave voz de su querida Nagi, cosa que Shimon y Cavallone agradecieron con el alma a la guardiana de la Niebla,

"Kufufu ustedes se salvaron por a hora no les hare nada ya que mi querida Nagi me lo ha pedido", fue la respuesta que la Niebla Vongola dio mientras el joven de cabellos azulinos regresaba al lado de la tímida Nagi

Tanto Enma como Dino suspiraron de alivio, pero todo su paz se vio interrumpida al tener al frente a el ex perfecto de Nami-chu justo en frente de ellos con sus tonfas en alto resplandeciendo en el constarte de la luz y prometía gran dolor y sufrimiento, los jóvenes pusieron una cara de espanto, ahora si no había nadie que los salvara

"Hey Hibari no deberías hacerlo jajajaja o Haru se va a enojar"

Con esas palabras dichas por el guardián de la Lluvia, la Nube Vongola detuvo su ataque justo a tiempo de morder a los herbívoros que temblaban de miedo

"Hn, no te metas herbívoro,"

"Ma,ma,ma, tranqulizate Hibari no lo decía para molestarte sabes que Haru se va a enojar si no hacen lo que les pidió", intento razonar, Takeshi

"Hn", con eso Hibari retiro sus tonfas y con un fruncimiento de seño ante la posible ira de Haru al saber que desobedecieron su pedido, todos sabían que cuando Miura Haru se enojaba hasta el líder Vongola tenían miedo de ella, dirigió una mirada filosa a los chicos con cara de espanto mientras se alejaba lentamente de ellos

Los pobres ex amenazados suspiraron de alivio, pensando como sobrevivía Tsuna todos los días rodeado de estos aterradores y peligrosos guardianes, admiraban desde su corazón la valentía del líder Vongola al no caer en la locura al estar rodeado de gente tan EXTREMA

"Hmph herbívoros inútiles", después dichas esas frases con irritación, el guardián Vongola emprendía su retirada fuera de tatos herbívoros juntos solo lo hacían irritar mas

"espera Kyoya, Tsuna dijo que los quería todos reunidos aquí en el comedor", al parecer tiene algo que decirles

"el décimo, es algo importante?",

"no lose, pero al parecer es algo muy bueno porque se veía muy feliz", comento pensativamente Cavallone, "no es así Enma?"

"Si a mí también me lo pareció se notaba muy feliz más que lo normal"

"AL EXTREMO QUE SERA?"

"Si el décimo estaba feliz eso es bueno "

"Jajajajaja me muero de la curiosidad tu qué crees Hibari"

"Hn "

"Kufufufu"

"Ave-chan no se ve feliz"

"Callate o te morderé herbívoro"

"Kufufufu quiero ver eso"

"Mukoro-sama no pelee"

"Ciaossu"

Todos al escuchar el muy conocido saludo voltearon al ver al personaje que acababa de llegar al lugar, que era nada más y nada menos que el hitman número uno que a la vista tenía la apariencia de un simple niño de 7 años cosa que nadie podría creer que fuera tan peligroso para personas que no lo conocieran pero es todo lo contrario para la famiglia Vongola en especial Tsuna que lo conocía bastante bien incluyendo sus bien conocidos golpes

"Al parecer Dame-Tsuna tiene algo que decirnos "

"Riborn-san usted también fue llamado por el Decimo"

"Hn ese Dame-Tsuna llama a las personas sin siquiera considerar si están ocupados o no le daré su merecido"

"El décimo está en problemas"

"Hare? Porque están todos reunidos pregunto con curiosidad una de las jóvenes Vongola", al entrar al comedor principal cargando un montón de bolsas de compra

"¡HANA AL EXTREMO YA VOLVISTE, DONDE ESTA KYOKO?!"

"¡Ha!, Kyoko fue a buscar a su novio, por cierto querido sucedió algo por que están todos reunidos?"

"¡ALEXTREMO EL FEJE NOS PIDIO UNA REUNION QUERIA A TOODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMIGLIA PRINCIPAL AQUÍ, ALPARECER TIENE UNA NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRNOS!"

"Oh ya veo", respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la esposa del guardián del Sol, Hana Kurokawa, ahora llamada Hana sasagawa una joven mujer que no llevaba mucho de casada cosa que al enterarse todos que el extremista guardián Vongola le pidió casarse con el cuándo salieran de la preparatoria sorprendió a muchos y más ella al aceptar todo paso rápidamente hasta ella misma no podía creérselo, su novio le había dicho que cuando saliera de la preparatoria tendría que irse a Italia y que probablemente no podría verla en mucho tiempo eso le rompió el corazón pensó que el chico cortaría su relación pero fue todo lo contario, tímidamente o más bien dicho torpemente le pidió que se casara con el aun que el Sol Vongola pensó que lo rechazaría se sorprendió que inmediatamente le dijera que sí, y como prometieron un día después de su graduación los dos jóvenes se casaron

Hana al escuchar lo que dijo su joven esposo mantenía un pequeña sonrisa al saber ella sabía lo que el jefe de la famiglia iba a anunciarles, espero que a Ryohei no le dé un infarto al enterarse

Nadie más se percató de la sonrisilla de picardía de la joven Sasawada a excepción del hitman numero uno que ya empezaba descifrar esta inesperada reunión

"Por cierto chicos ya volvió Haru-chan?", pregunto una curiosa Hana

"Haru-chan ya regreso de su misión fue al despacho de Boss para entregar le su pedido", respondió con suavidad la otra guardiana de la Niebla

"O ya veo, así que estamos todos vaya, estoy impaciente por saber lo que el jefe nos quiere decir", respondió aún más sonriente Hana

Miura Haru estaba justo en frente del despacho principal de la mansión Vongola que correspondía al jefe de la famiglia Tsunayoshi Sawada, toco suavemente la puerta

"Adelante"

Al escuchar esa profunda voz su corazón dio un salto y sonrió, durante meses había ansiado poder ver a Tsuna y esperaba ver su sonrisa que siempre le robaba el aliento ,

abrió lentamente la hermosa puerta de caoba con hermosos adornos tallados en ella tan antigua como la mansión y que para la joven siempre encontró encantador , poco a poco fue viendo más espacio del despacho olio el misterioso aroma que tenía el lugar la primera vez que entro en ese despacho fue cuando hacia una expedición por toda la mansión lo encontró misteriosamente atrayente más al aroma, la decoración, así como la vista que ofrecía ese lugar podía ver el exterior de la mansión por el ventanal principal que se situaba en el despacho que por generaciones había sido exclusivo para los lideres Vongolas personas de gran respeto y poder que solo con pensar en ellos le estremecía el alma, podía ver toda la extensión de la mansión y se preguntaba si así era como los jefes Vongolas veían y vigilaban todo, con su mirada ella se imaginaba como es que ellos veían eso, si veían lo que ella veía la gente que pertenecía a la famiglia, las mujeres, los hombre y los niños que pasaban de un lado a otro que formaban Vongola, su familia a la cual ella adoraba, un extraño pensamiento paso por su cabeza, "acaso Vongola primo hiso esta gran vista para cuidar de su famiglia?, es una pregunta que tal vez nunca tendría una respuesta o tal vez si?",

y cuando Tsuna ocupo el mando de líder se preguntaba si veía desde el gran ventanal esa impresionante vista siempre vigilante hacia su famiglia de cualquier cosa

al abrirla completamente, ahí estaba el sentado como siempre distraídamente sin mirar a la persona que tenía en frente muy ocupado con el fastidioso papeleo como siempre solía quejarse el joven líder,

la joven espía silenciosamente cerró la puerta y carraspeo un poco después prosiguió a hablar

"se supone que el líder Vongola siempre esta alerta de cualquier peligro y no distraerse con cualquier cosa, jefe que significa este descuido"

Tsuna al escuchar esa voz conocida sonrió, después dejo su vista del papeleo y miro al frente donde estaba una figura femenina y bastante conocida para el que tenía levemente el ceño y sus manos en la cadera en forma de reproche

"Perdón Haru no lo volveré a ser", se disculpó torpemente el líder Vongola mientas frotaba una de sus manos contra su nuca

La castaña suspiro, "eso espero feje"

"Haru"

"Si "

"Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando me dices jefe me siento incómodo"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces se puede saber por qué lo haces?"

"Es tu castigo por ser tan distraído, debes ser cuidadoso si algo te pasa a BAKADERA le va a dar un infarto"

"Jejeje perdón no lo volveré a ser"

"Haru"

"Hm?"

"Bienvenida a casa", al escuchar esa palabras de Tsuna y ver una de su sonrisas prácticamente se quedó sin aliento

"Si es bueno estar de vuelta", respondió cariñosamente la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al joven Castaño y colocaba en su escritorio un gran portafolio plateado, el cual el líder Vongola abro con delicadeza y curioseo su contenido, Haru tomo asiento del otro extremo pacientemente a hasta que Tsuna revisara cada uno de ellos

"Y bien, es lo que esperabas?"

El joven al terminar de verificar todo sonrió descuidada e infantilmente

"Si es lo que buscaba Haru gracias, eres la mejor"

Al ver y escuchar lo que su querido Tsuna dijo solo pudo sonrojarse

"Bien le diré a Hibari que se encargue de esta documentación y comience a investigar"

"Me parece bien jefe"

"Haru?"

"Si?"

"Deja de decirme feje eres mi mejor amiga, es raro"

"Si escucha esto TAKODERA le romperás el corazón"

El joven castaño ante el comentario se puso nervioso, "eres mi mejor amiga mujer"

"O ya veo ya me imaginaba a cabeza de pulpo estrangularme por haberle robado a su décimo"

"¡HARU!", reprimió el castaño

"Ya no diere nada Tsuna", la castaña sonrió al llamar a su amigo por su nombre

"Asi está bien no?"

"Si me gusta más que me llames así Haru"

Los dos castaños sonrieron fijamente valla la atmosfera para la castaña era tranquilizadora y cálida, adoraba estos momentos cuando disfrutaba de la compañía de Tsuna a solas, solo él y ella, hasta que un ruido en la puerta rompió el momento

"Adelante", alguien entro, Haru no vio quien estaba de tras de ella pero al ver la mirada iluminada de Tsuna, supo inmediatamente quien era, se sintió de nuevo deprimida y su corazón dolió

"Tsun-kun"

"Kyoko-chan adelante pasa"

La joven mujer de cabellera larga rubio naranjado camino lentamente hacia su novio, hasta que se percató de que había alguien mas

"¡HARU-CHAN YA VOLVISTE!", con alegría la joven exclamo al ver a su amiga devuelta después de tantos meses de ausencia

"Hola Kyoko-chan", fue lo que pudo responder ante el comentario de su amiga con una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro fuera otra cosa

"Ne,ne, Haru-chan a donde fuiste esta vez", pregunto curiosa la joven de ojos miel

"Mmmmmm? se-cre-to"

"HARU-CHAN DIME ya sabes que adoro tus relatos de los lugares a los cuales has ido anda dime"

"Bien te lo diré después Kyoko-chan acompañada de unos deliciosos pasteles te lo debo pero por ahora me siento cansada quiero descansar un poco", la chica de ojos cafés rápidamente se levantó de su asiento

"Termine con la misión, Tsuna, Kyoko-chan me retiro "

"ESPERA HARU"

"Que sucede Tsuna?", pregunto curiosa la joven espía

El joven capo se acercó a su novia felizmente mientas un de sus brazos paso por su cintura y le sonrió amorosamente, para Haru esa acción le dolió y mucho

"Haru todos los chicos están en el comedor?"

"Si, por qué?"

"Bien tengo algo muy importante que decirte a ti y a los chicos", hablo entre sonrisas el líder Vongola mientas dirigía su mirada nuevamente a su novia

"O entiendo", sonrió ligeramente la castaña con pesar al no ser notada por las miradas amorosas que se daban los novios entre ellos

"Me adelantare chicos", sonrientemente Haru se despidió de sus amigos

"Está bien Haru-chan en un momento te alcanzamos"

La joven al cerrar puerta del despacho su expresión cambio totalmente a una de tristeza y pesar, suspiro debe dejar estos sentimientos que sentía por Tsuna o sino terminarían por destrozarla, camino lentamente rumbo de nuevo al comedor en espera de lo que el joven castaño tenía que comunicarles a todos, ¡ha! Y también debería checar si Dino-kun seguía con vida

La joven ya se encontraba en el comedor observando divertidamente sentada en una sillas, las muy acostumbradas acciones de los guardianes, corriendo de aquí haya, gritando insultando, burlando, peleando, llorando, alegando, zarandeando, amenazando en fin suspiro estos hombres nunca se quedan quietos por más que se les pidan era imposible, la castaña se encontraba acompañada por Chrome-chan, Hana-chan y Ipin-chan, Bianchi-chan y Funta-kun que no hace mucho también habían llegado por el llamado que hiso el feje para que se reunieran con los demás alejados a una distancia considerable de la zona de peligro donde estaban los guardianes Vongola

"Haru", la mencionada al escuchar su nombre nombre sonrió

"Si Reborn-san?", en forma respetuosa la castaña se dirigió al hitman

El mencionado solo sonrió ocultado su rostro bajo el sombrero fedora, " y bien como te fue en la misión?"

"Ha estuvo emocionante hace mucho que no tenía una misión de verdadero calibre", sonrió desafiantemente la castaña

"Hmmmm, ya veo es bueno saber que disfrutas del trabajo Haru"

"Supongo, después de todo es por el bien de la famiglia , sabes que haría todo por ella"

"Lose, ere muy devota y leal a la famiglia Haru pero deberías tomar un descanso y dejar a tus subordinados que hagan el trabajo por un tiempo,"

"Jejeje tal vez, pero", la castaña retiro la vista del hitman y miro a sus amigos alborotados sonrió con ánimos, " me gusta estar con la famiglia yo les debo tanto"

"Si es lo que deseas"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi Reborn-san"

El hitman sonrió ante sus palabras, "claro que me preocupo por ti después de todo era parte de la famiglia y una integrante irremplazable y de gran importancia para toda Vongola Haru"

La joven se sintió alagada por sus palabras, pero le pareció en cierta forma había más en ellas su aguda observación se lo decía, pero todo sus pensamientos callaron cuando escucho la voz del feje de la famiglia

"CHICOS", el líder Vongola reprendió a sus guardianes al ver tales espectáculos desastrosos, suspiro cuanto tenía que pagar para reparar la sala del comedor

"Dame-Tsuna, hasta que llegas espero que sea importante o si no te daré una paliza", amenazo claramente el hitman

Tsuna suspiro nervioso, "si es de gran importancia exclamo con gran felicidad"

Después todo el salón quedo en silencio, Tsuna miro a su novia y entrelazo su mano con la de ella la pareja sonrió el joven castaño regreso su mirada a sus amigos y dijo

"me casare con Kyoko-chan"

"¡FELICIDADES DECIMO!"

"¡JAJAJA INCREIBLE TSUNA ESPERO QUE SEAN MUY FELICES!"

"HN herbívoro solo me molestaste por eso?"

"Kufufufu alondra-chan tranquilo, felicidades Tsunayoshi al parecer ya no soy el único comprometido verdad Nagi "

"h-hai Mukuro-sama, muchas felicidades Boss, Kyoko-chan"

"¡GYHAHA TSUNA-NI Y KYOKO-NE SE VAN A CASAR!"

"Sawada-san, Kyoko-ne que alegría muchas felicidades "

"Tsuna-nichan, Kyoko-nechan valla no me lo esperaba pero soy muy feliz por ustedes"

"El poder del amor los a echo felices chicos que alegría"

"Gracias chicos", el joven Vongola agradeció , después fijo su vista al guardián del Sol que estaba pasmado como piedra mientras que su esposa intentaba hacer que entrara en razón

"¡SAWADA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO ALEXTREMO!"

"Ha…beras..oni..san…..y-yo"

"¡YO QUE AL EXTREMO?!"

"q-queria tu aprobación para casarme con Kyoko-chan"

"¡HMMMMM MAS TE VALE QUE LA CUIDES Y LA AGAS FELIZ SI NO TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO ALEXTREMO ENTENDISTE!"

"¡H-HAI!"

"¡BIEN FELICIDADES CHICOS LES DESEO LO MEJOR ALEXTREMO!"

Tanto Tsuna como Kyoko sonrieron en alivio al saber que su hermano les daba su aprobación

"¡Kyoko que alegría tú y Tsuna se casan!", la esposa de el guardián del Sol abrazo con gran sentimiento a su amiga

"¡Gracias Hana-chan gracias!"

"¡Valla hermano felicidades que alegría por ti!"

"Tsuna-kun me alegro mucho por ti espero que seas muy feliz "

"Dame-Tsuna ya era hora me preguntaba cuando ibas a sentar cabeza"

"Jejejeje , estoy muy feliz Reborn ", el líder Vongola puso su mirada en la única persona que todavía no lo felicitaba

"Que pasa Haru no nos vas a felicitar a Kyoko-chan y a mí?", hablo curioso Tsuna que estaba junto a su novia

Haru estaba estática sin moverse, de repente se levantó de su asiento camino lentamente asía la pareja algunos la miraban con curiosidad y otros con seriedad, se paró en frente del hombre que amo durante tantos años y que todavía lo hacía, el hombre por el cual dio y sacrifico muchas cosas de ella, el hombre con quien soñó y fantaseo muchas noches, el hombre que hiso que despertaran en ella muchos sentimientos, amor, amistad, lealtad, dicha, felicidad, unidad, pero que también el hombre que la hiso sufrir por no corresponder su amor que logro sacar la oscuridad que guardaba en su corazón, sensaciones y sentimientos de los cales nunca había experimentado,

deseo,

pasión,

lujuria,

celos,

envidia,

malicia,

dolor,

resentimiento,

egoísmo,

codicia,

odio,

ese hombre por el cual mancho sus manos de sangre,

Pero aun así…

lo seguía amando

En su mente se repetía la misma frase que salió de los labios de su amado

"Me casare con Kyoko-chan"

"Me casare con Kyoko-chan"

"Me casare con KYo….ko-chan"

Valla que cruel es la vida , no importa cuánto hiciera él nunca la amaría, nunca la vería, el nunca corresponderá sus sentimientos, el nunca seria suyo

La joven lentamente sonrió al principio era una sonrisa muy pequeña pero lentamente se fue agrandando hasta transformarse en una gran sonrisa de dicha de la cual nadie pondría en duda sus sentimientos de felicidad por ellos porque aun que le doliera a ellos no podrá odiarlos porque tanto Kyoko como Tsuna eran su familia

Pero

Ella se odiaba así misma

Porque?

Por no poder dejar de amarlo, le dolía y empezaba a sentir cosas que no le gustaban y temía salirse de control y destruirse a sí misma

Abrazo con fuerza a sus dos amigos tratando de aferrarse a los sentimientos positivos el amor que sentía por ellos, eso es lo único que podría salvarla del dolor

"Muchas, felicidades ya era hora Tsuna me alegra tanto que por fin formen una familia ",

Se separó de los jóvenes sonrientemente y dirigió sus palabras al joven castaño

"te aseguro Tsuna que Kyoko-chan será la esposa perfecta para ti ella te traerá mucha felicidad "

después miro a su amiga y la tomo de las manos con gran cariño para después hablarle

"y ati kyoko-chan puedo garantizarte que no encontraras a un mejor hombre que Tsuna él es perfecto para ti así como tú eres perfecta para él, te garantizo que serás la novia más hermosa de todas"

tanto como Tsuna como Kyoko sonrieron ante las palabras cálidas de Haru

"¡gracias Haru-chan!", entre lágrimas Kyoko agradeció

"Kyoko-chan no debes llorara eres feliz por lo cual debes sonreír a sí que sonríe"

"h-hai"

"Haru gracias me hace muy feliz que sean tú y los chicos sean felices por nosotros"

"Por supuesto Tsuna somos familia estamos para apoyarnos unos a otros"

Las palabras de Haru en verdad vinieron de sus corazón, ella en verdad deseaba la felicidad a sus personas amadas, aunque también sentía dolor no podía engañarse a sí misma eso, pero aun así no podía demostrárselos, ellos no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos y por eso se esforzara al máximo por tratar de enterrar todo y tal vez algún día pueda ser líber de cualquier culpa

"BIEN CHICOS POR QUE NO PASAMOS AL COMEDOR A COMER LE PEDI AL PERSONAL QUE HISIERA UN PEQUEÑO BANQUETE PARA CELEBRAR"

"¡HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", respondieron al unísono y con gran ruido los presentes

Todos reían y se divertían felizmente, lo que más adoraba Haru era cuando todos se reunían para comer podían estar con toda su familia disfrutando un pequeño momento de descanso olvidándose de las misiones, de las reuniones, las peleas, amenazas, el papeleo eran solo jóvenes disfrutando de un momento familiar, se sentía feliz al verlos tan felices, pero cuando miraba a Tsuna y Kyoko sentía tristeza y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de arrinconar en sus corazón tratando de ser feliz, pero realmente lo era, podía afirmar que sí pero….. lo era completamente?

Había a veces que dudaba y su corazón flaqueaba ante la felicidad que tenía no se sentía satisfecha, algo faltaba pero que era?

No lo sabía

La castaña seguía comiendo mientras todos hablaban seguía perdida en su tristeza y pensamientos y no se percató que era observada por el par de ojos negros del hitman numero uno

"Por cierto decimo cuando piensa comunicar formalmente su compromiso?",

"Mmmmm pues", Tsuna volteo a mirar a su prometida mientras la tomaba de las mano dando a relucir el hermoso anillo de diamante, " Kyoko y yo decidimos anunciarlo esta noche en la fiesta, deseo comunicárselo a nuestros demás amigos y aliados"

"Jajaja enserio Tsuna valla será un notición "

"¡ALEXTREMO QUE SI!"

"Kufufu siento lastima por tus fans Tsunayoshi-kun, espero que no ataque a tu novia por los celos"

Ante esas palabras del guardián del Niebla, todo el cuerpo del líder Vongola y el de los demás guardianes se erizo, y valla con qué razón al recordar que cada uno tenía su proponías fanáticas locas a lo cual se diría que han sufrido mucho por sus contantes acosos, bueno Ryohei fue respetado por el hecho que estuviera casado aunque tenía admiradoras pero lo respetaban estaban a una distancia considerable de él y con Mukuro también pasaba lo mismo por el hecho de estar comprometido y Hibari bueno a él no se le acercaban porque sabían que saldrían mordidas hasta la muerte pero eso no quita que lo acosen desde la distancia

Después de comer todo los integrantes Vongola se dispersaron a terminar sus tareas hasta la gran esperada noche que se festejara el aniversario de la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia la gran Vongola

La joven castaña en verdad estaba destrozada pensaba que si se queda un tiempo más dentro de esa mansión hablando con Kyoko-chan sobre los preparativos de su boda iba a explotar , se disculpó con su amiga con una excusa de terminar trabajo que le quedaba y salió lo más aprisa que pudo se sentía todo tan asfixiante como si la estrangulara, camino cada vez más aprisa sin siquiera notar a donde iba no lo sabía hasta que de repente paro, estaba en el bosque después camino lentamente a rumbo conocido, ha cuantos años ha estado en ese bosque sonrió ligeramente ya conocía cada rincón de esa extensión silvestre, llego a un pasadizo oculto entre el follaje hace un par de meses no había estado hay ya lo extrañan, se adentró al lugar y camino hasta llegar al final donde la luz resplandecía brillantemente y miro justo donde estaba,

Su oasis secreto,

sonrió con calidez asía ese lugar parecía como si supiera de su pesar y la hubiera llamado para consolarla

"Gracias", murmuro suavemente con una sonrisa al oasis silvestre

La joven mujer subió y se sentó en su rama preferida del hermoso y majestuoso árbol de roble observando

"Ya llega el atardecer", murmuro casi inaudiblemente mientras observaba el hermoso fenómeno natural

Era tan hermoso todo era hermoso, siempre amo los atardeceres no lo sabía muy bien porque admitía que era una gran vista y algo casi mágico, era hermoso y asombroso pero no duraba tanto como el día y la noche como para que otros lograran apreciar su belleza, desde que vio el primer atardecer de Italia quedo sin palabras bello era tan bello, siempre que sentía, dolor y tristeza se refugiaba entre los hermosos y cálidos rayos del atardecer como un consuelo hacia su herido corazón y como mucha veces lloro sus penas pero esta vez descargo todo absolutamente todo tanto dolor resguardado en su corazón todo el sufrimiento que oculto con una falsa sonrisa por muchos años desde que era una niña

Lloro como nunca lo había hecho tanto tiempo entre gritos desesperados de amargura

"Tsuna duele, me duele mucho"

"Mi corazón duele mucho Tsuna"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR **

**¡Hola chicos! les he traído mi segunda historia estoy cayendo hacia el amor por ti de Haru/Giotto, espero que les guste n_n**

**Sé que suena raro la pareja pero me agrada mucho Giotto y con Haru creo que serían una pareja muy linda ustedes que piensan?**

**¡Tanto comentarios como críticas serán bien recibidos matane!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas XD, les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste, gracias Mike-chan7, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, kana12 y Kazuki-san por sus comentarios y criticas me animaron mucho y a los demás que leen mi historia espero que sea de su agrado**

**katekyo hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y personajes oc**

**CAPITULO 2 **

El atardecer como se mostraba de bello fue transformándose en la oscura noche en un solo suspiro

"Nunca dura demasiado el atardecer", murmuro llorosa la castaña

"Es lo que, lo hace tan único y especial pequeña Haru"

La joven expandió ligeramente los ojos al reconocer la voz rápidamente volteo la mirada ansiosa a dónde provenía esa voz

"¡Abuelo Talbot!"

"Hola pequeña ase un buen tiempo que nos vemos", sonrió amable el hombre mayor

Haru no lo pensó dos veces para bajar y arrojarse llorando en un abrazo hacia el misterioso hombre

"Te extrañe mucho", hablaba aferradamente la castaña

"Llora todo lo que quieras Haru-chan estás en tu derecho"

"Soy una mala persona por tener estos horrible sentimientos ni siquiera tengo derecho de llorar y que me consuelen"

"No digas esos", el hombre hablo con calma dando unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de la joven

"Has estado enamora mucho tiempo de ese tontuelo Vongola, le has dado mucho Haru", el hombre dicto mientras miraba frente a frente a su nieta,

"Tienes todo el derecho de llorar"

Y con esas palaras la joven empezó a llorar mas

El misterioso Talbot ase poco había llegado a la mansión Vongola con una invitación para asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de la famiglia Vongola pero tenía otro motivo por el cual había llegado temprano, los hombres de la mansión saludaron respetuosamente hacia el siendo el integrante más antiguo de la famiglia la gente lo respetaba por su gran sabiduría y misterioso poder, el hombre mayor caminaba con calma asía el despacho del niño Vongola a pesar de que Tsuna ya era el feje para Talbot seguía siendo un niño

Toco la puerta y al escuchar un pase sonrió mientras sostenía una caja de madera con el escudo de Vongola impreso en la tapa, entro al despacho y Tsuna al verle exclamo alegremente su visita

"Talbot-san que alegría que haya venido"

"Por supuesto que vendría niño Vongola, además no podía fallarle en la trabajo que me ha encomendado por fin después de un tiempo lo he terminado"

"Lo ha atraído"

"Por supuesto", Talbot mostro la caja donde ocultaba lo que esperaba Vongola decimo con impaciencia, al ver su contenido exclamo con asombro, "es perfecto a ellos les encantara"

"Me alegra escuchar eso Niño Vongola"

"De casualidad sabes dónde está mi nieta Haru?", pregunto curioso el hombre mayor, me gustaría saludarla

Para muchos surgió extrañeza, curiosidad y asombro por la forma en que Miura Haru compartía un lazo amistoso con el gran misterioso Talbot nadie sabe bien cómo surgió, pero para Talbot cuando conoció Miura Haru le entro un sentimiento de familiaridad y no pudo evitar tratar a la joven y al conocerla más solo logro fortalecer su amistad con la pequeña, él supo que la joven tenía mucha tristeza guardada en su corazón lo que había vivido en su infancia con sus tíos fue muy doloroso , así como también le confeso por su amor imposible Tsuna que solo lograba lastimarla y aumentar más la tristeza

Después de enterarse por la boca del propio Tsuna de su matrimonio dedujo que la joven castaña quedo destrozada, inmediatamente se retiró en su búsqueda, él sabía perfectamente donde podría encontrarla…

Donde por primera vez la conoció

Y hay estaba sentada en esa rama del gran árbol de roble al ver ese lugar sonrió con nostalgia cuantos recuerdos

Después de llamarla, ella respondió rápido a su llamado el solo pudo consolar a la joven, Haru era una persona fuerte y temeraria sabía que lograría arrancarse su amor por el actual líder Vongola

Porque eso ya estaba marcado en su destino, pero era decisión de ella a ser que pasara

La castaña después de descargar todos sus sentimientos dejo de hipar, ciertamente se sentía patética y débil cuando lloraba era una mafiosa reconocida y temida, una maestra en el engaño, la manipulación y la estafa, no debía mostrar esa imagen pero no podía evitarlo a Talbot no podía ocultárselo

"Sabias donde estaba", la joven sonrió

"Por supuesto que sabía después de todo este lugar es el que logro que nos conociéramos y yo que pensé que sería el único que supiera de este lugar pero valla una niña de 14 años descubrió este lugar el cual nadie pudo descubrir", después sonrió misteriosamente

"Bueno no fui el único aparte de ti y de mi hubo una persona mucho antes un joven bastante amable, bueno y a veces infantil"

"Quién?", con curiosidad y un poco de lágrimas aplacadas Haru pregunto

"Mmmmmmm por ahora será un secreto pequeña pero tal vez algún día lo sepas"

Ante esas pregunta solo logro encenderse más su curiosidad por dios ella era una espía y cuando algo quería descubrir lo sabría sin importar que

"Pequeña será mejor que regresemos la fiesta empezara en cualquier momento"

"¡HA ES VERDAD TODA VIA NO ESTOY LISTA!", exclamo atareada la joven

El hombre mayor sonrió y froto la cabeza de la pequeña, "estarás bien pequeña Haru?"

La mujer sonrío con un poco de tristeza, "si estaré bien ya he llorado suficiente nos veremos después verdad? "

"Si no lo dudes"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Haru Miura vagaba con desanimo por sus instalaciones sus subordinados al verla hicieron reverencia todos los integrantes de la sección de espías estaban muy felices por el regreso de sus respetable jefa, ellos tanto hombres como mujeres compartían un fuerte lazo con la castaña ella fue quien los instruyo y elegido entre tantas personas para formar parte de la más respetable y venerada sección de espionaje de la famiglia mafiosa más famosa la Vongola

Pero sintieron un poco de preocupación al verla con los ánimos bajos pero decidieron no molestarla, su jefa apenas había llegado de un misión y necesitaba un momento de relajación

La joven castaña camino hasta llegar a su respectiva habitación soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a prepararse para la fiesta ella y su equipo principal estaban encargados junto con BAKADERA Y SUS SUBORDINADOS DE LA SEGURIDAD Y " VALLA SI SE RETRASA TENDRA QUE SOPORTAR UN TREMENDO SERMON DE HAYATO Y NO ESTABA DE HUMOR PARA SOPORTARLO"

Tomo un baño y rápidamente tomo su uniforme le había sido entregado por un mujer del servicio perfectamente pulcro y limpio

No tardó mucho en cambiarse ya que se había retrasado

Vestida de saco, corbata y falda pegada cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla dando apreciar sus largas y blancas piernas, botas de tacón alto, al igual que las medias que el llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, acompañada de una chaqueta de piel larga al igual que unos guantes todo era color negro siempre acompañada de negro únicamente la blusa de seda era blanca abierta por de dos botones enseñando un poco de su pecho, su cabello corto suelto lograba remarcar su pequeña cara dándole un toque maduro maquillada levemente dándole la elegancia y seducción como la mejor espía sabia como despertar el interés y la pasión de los hombres aunque solo lo hacía por trabajo porque internamente se moría de la vergüenza

"¡valla ya era una mujer y se seguía comportante como una niña!"

De repente alguien toco a la puerta

"mariposa-sama ya está lista?",

La joven abrió la puerta y sonrió ante el joven que tenía una mirada seria y monótona asía ella, era un joven de un par de años mayor que ella piel pálida cabellos negros y ojos cafés oscuros alto y rostro serio

"Cuervo-chan ya estoy lista"

El hombre enarco una ceja interrogativa ante las palabras de la castaña

"Mariposa-sama me gustaría que dejara el apodo del chan y solo me llamara cuervo"

"Mou pero es que siempre estas serio preferiría que te divirtieras y sonrieras más, pensé que te gustaría que te llamara a si"

"Ciertamente no, preferiría que solo me dijera cuervo"

Los integrantes de la sección de espionaje Vongola eran llamados por un nombre clave que eran nombre de animales su identidad era solamente proporcionada a personas de cargos altos de la famiglia se desconocía a los demás de ella ya que como espías nadie debe saber de ellos

La joven suspiro, "está bien siempre pierdo contigo en estas discusiones y los demás?"

"Lobo y Zorro ya están con nuestros subordinados dando las instrucciones del guardián de la Tormenta donde deben posicionarse para vigilar al parecer nos ha tocado la paste sur y norte de la mansión "

"Ya veo"

"Y serpiente y araña?"

"Ellos ya están en la mansión jefa vigilando a los invitados"

"Bien, iremos directamente a la mansión, informa a lobo y a zorro que valla inmediatamente para ya"

"Entendido"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La misión Vongola esa noche brillaba como nunca, los invitados apreciaban la exquisitez de su estructura siendo una de las mansiones más hermosas de toda Italia

Pero después de unos segundo su atención paso completamente por el líder Vongola que hacía gala de su presencia con un elegante vestuario al igual que el de su hermosa acompañante, sus guadianés se encontraban muy cerca de él hablando con otros invitados

Mientras que el líder hablaba placenteramente con el líder de la famiglia Shimon y Cavallone

También el escuadrón Varia se encontraba presenta cualquiera podía apreciar que su líder no tenía interés en socializar con los demás logrando que los invitados se colocaran una distancia considerable lejos de el para no provocar su ira

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miura Haru en compañía de su compañero hicieron gala de presencia en la mansión, atrayendo la atención de los invitados, al ver una celebridad en el mundo de la mafia, la mejor espía conocida como la mariposa Vongola y no solo por su talento si no por su elegante y seductora belleza

Una mujer de cabellos negros largos y ondulados de hermosos ojos purpura, piel morena y buen cuerpo sonrió como niña y camino con rapidez al ver a Haru

seguido de su acompañante que caminaba con tranquilidad y mientras tenía una copa de champa en una de sus manos y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tenía impregnada una sonrisa burlona en su rostro daba la impresión de ser de un chico muy joven , de piel blanca, cabellos verdoso y ojos ámbar

"¡Mariposa-chan, la mujer morena saludo con alegría a la castaña!"

"Araña-chan"

"Que alegría que hayas vuelto jefa", después empezó a llorar cómicamente

"Serpiente y zorro no han dejado de molestarme", después abrazo efusivamente a Haru,"¡ TE -E EXTRAÑADO TANTO!"

Cosa que logro descolocar a sus dos masculinos acompañantes mientras les caía una gota en la nuca

"Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención pero siempre que estas tu araña o zorro lo echan todo a perder comento con monotonía el hombre de cabellos negros"

"¡QUE DIJISTE CUERVO NO ME COMPARES CON EL TONTO DE ZORRO!"

"Vaya ya van a pelear puedo gravarlos", exclamó divertido el chico de ojos ámbar mientras sacaba su celular

"Serpiente basta y por cierto tu que ases bebiendo eres menor de edad", la líder espía exclamo enojada mientras le quitaba la copa de champan

"Pe-ro ma-ri-po-sa-ne-chan po-fa-vor", hablo seductoramente el joven al oído de la castaña

"Serpiente-chan", la mujer mayor reprendió al joven pellizcándole una de sus mejillas

"¡Ouch eso me dolió ne-chan!"

"¡Mari-chan por fin volviste!", un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azul celeste y piel clara abrazo del cuello a la castaña mientras sonría mostrando su dentadura blanca y le guiñaba el ojo

"Zorro quita tus sucias manos de mariposa-sama"

"¡BHAAAA SIEMPRE MOLESTANDO ESTUPIDO CUERVO!"

"Que dijiste"

"¡ZORRO TONTO AEJATE DE LA JEFA!"

"¡TU TAMBIEN QUIERES PELEA E ARAÑA, TE APLASTARE COMO EL INCEPTO QUE ERES!"

"¡OTRA VEZ ABLANDO CON BULGARIDADA ZORRO!"

"¡HA ENSERIO QUIERES PELEA MUJER!"

"BEIN ESTOY GRABANDO POR FAVOR SAQUEN TODO LO QUE TENGAN EN EL CORAZON"

La castaña al ver que sus subordinados empezaban a pelear suspiro no tenía ánimos de aplacarlos sobre todo cuando ante sus ojos estaba Tsuna y Kyoko sonriéndose mientras sostenían sus manos y pudo apreciar el hermoso anillo de compromiso

"Como hubiera deseado ser ella quien lo portara",

"Mariposa-san", escucho una voz suave y profunda mientras una mano se posó en su hombro volteo a ver quién era la persona que la llamo al verlo le sonrió,

"Hola lobo-san", miro al joven hombre que era más alto que sus otros compañeros cabello azul oscuro ojos de un extraño pero hermoso azul rey, piel color arena el joven sonreía amablemente hacia su jefa

"Mariposa-san no se ve con buen ánimo esta noche se encuentra bien?"

"Si no te preocupes y como les fue con Bakadera siguió gruñendo"

"El señor Gokudera seguía muy enojado pero al parecer todo se encuentra bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Ya veo"

La mujer miro al resto del grupo y frunció el ceño mientras hablaba con seriedad y " ustedes que esperan pónganse a trabajar", los subordinados al ver molesta a su jefa respondieron un rápido entendido y cada quien corrió rumbo a sus lugares correspondientes

Lobo solo sonrió ante la actitud de sus compañeros y regresó su vista a su líder quien rio divertida mientras se alejaba, el hombre de mirada azul rey regreso al lado de su camarada llamado Cuervo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

La fiesta seguía con gran tranquilidad nada fuera de lo normal hasta que Tsuna hiso sonar la atención al resto de los invitados y se dispuso a hablar

"Me da gusto que ustedes hayan aceptado nuestra amable invitación y compartan con nosotros un aniversario más de la fundación de nuestra famiglia espero seguir formando lazos con ustedes y mantenerlos siempre fuertes y unidos"

"La famiglia Vongola siempre ha estado en unidad por grandes sentimientos de amistad y como ase años Vongola primo fundador de la famiglia Vongola permaneció firme en su creencia de que sus guardianes son parte importante de la familia hermanos a los cuales a presión en el alma así como yo aprecio a los míos, como una muestra de mi amistad y lealtad deseo demostrarlo como el primer Vongola lo hiso", Talbot apareció detrás del líder Vongola entregándole una caja de madera grabada en el frente el símbolo respetable de Vongola al abrirlo se pudo observar unos hermosos relojes de oro puro con el símbolo que cada guardián y el imponente emblema de la famiglia

Los guardianes Vongola se posaron al frente de su líder quien con gran sentimiento entrego a ellos su presente en el cual simbolizaba eternamente su amistad, los guardianes también apreciaron el acto de aprecio que demostró el líder Vongola asía ellos aunque Hibari y Mukuro supieron disimular pero en su mirada se podía apreciar el respeto y un poco de suavidad

Haru sonreía embelesada, Tsuana siempre fue un gran amigo apreciando la amistad sincera que le daba a todos sus amigos y a la vista de todos lo demostraba con gran orgullo y agradecimiento

Cuando el líder Vongola entrego su presente a los guardianes sonrió y regreso su mirada a Haru que lo miro sorprendida, el joven hombre de mirada castaña camino en dirección a la joven espía que seguía con sorpresa mirándolo, él se posó frente a ella aun con la hermosa caja entre sus manos

"Mariposa", hablo con suavidad el líder Vongola, "no podía olvidarme de ti eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida a la cual aprecio tanto como a mis guardianes y te considero un gran amiga a la cual le debo mucho sobre todo mi vida, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado apoyándome en los buenos y malos momentos, gracias por estar en mi famiglia", el extendió la espléndida caga mostrando un precioso reloj que representaba el cariño y amistad que sentía el líder Vongola por la mejor espía de la famiglia ,

Haru tenía una mirada brillosa y una sonrisa de verdadera agradecimiento nunca imagino que Tsuna sintiera eso por ella, tomo el obsequio entre sus manos y el reloj de oro dorado tenia grabado el símbolo Vongola orgullosamente en frente con el numero X que los identificaba como la décima generación al abrirlo soltó una hermosa melodía de la cual ella pudo identificar como la canción de su famiglia una extraña y que divertidamente avían inventado por juego y con el paso de los años se volvió una canción que representaba, la amistad, el amor y la unidad para todos ellos y ahí estaba la foto de toda la famiglia todos sonriendo con el corazón aunque Kyoya y Mukuro a su manera , era el detalle más hermoso, maravilloso y bello que haya alguna vez recibido en su vida,

"Mira al reverso", el joven con voz baja le sugirió a la bella castaña

Ella obedeció a su petición, y pudo ver una hermosa figura de una mariposa tallada bella y finamente y a su lado una dedicación impresa en el metal dorado especial mente para ella

_**Para una mujer muy importante en mi vida de la cual siempre estaré agradecido**_

_**Puede que esté presente no sea suficiente para agradecer lo mucho que te debo**_

_**Pero deseo que sepas cuán importante eres para mí en mi vida y en mi famiglia **_

_**Gracias por estar a mi lado mi mariposa Vongola**_

_**De Tsunayoshi Sawada **_

_**Vongola decimo**_

Al terminar de leer tan hermosas palabras la joven regreso su mirada a Tsuna que le sonreía cariñosamente asía ella

"Tsu-na no sé qué decir", exclamo asombrada la joven

"Soy yo el que debe decir eso sabes que significas mucho para mí pero no he podido demostrártelo como se debe gracias "

"Gracias por estar a mi lado, por estar siempre con la famiglia "

"Gracias Haru",

El joven exclamo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que la joven escuchara

Por lo cual ella sonrió con una bonita sonrisa mientras soltaba una pequeñas lagrimas

La gente aplaudía por el acto de profunda amistad que tenían el jefe y los integrante de la famiglia

Después el líder se acercó a su novia quien lo tomo del brazo y se dispuso hablar nuevamente

"Soy feliz al saber que mi famiglia siente lo mismo que yo espero sigamos compartiendo nuestra felicidad y amistad por siempre yo deseo a todos ustedes compartirles un poco de mi felicidad anunciándoles que me casare con la mujer que he amado por muchos años Kyoko sasagawa",

La mujer de mirada miel sonrió a Tsuna y dio a revelar el anillo de compromiso a hacia los invitados que exclamaron su asombro ellos conocían unos buenos años a los jóvenes enamorados y no se esperaban que se casaran tan jóvenes pero bueno eran jóvenes que y querían mucho se sentían alagados el que el líder Vongola les enseñara un poco de su felicidad por lo cual los aliados y amigos agradecieron y felicitaron a la hermosa pareja

Haru sonreía mientras y aplaudía el anuncio del matrimonial entre su jefe y Kyoko-chan sintió una infinita tristeza y miro el hermoso reloj que Tsuna le había regalado lo único que el podía sentir por ella era una gran amistad nada más cerro por un momento sus ojos en resignación como si tratara de aceptar esa dolorosa verdad

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

La fiesta continuaba pero ahora era únicamente el centro de atención la pareja comprometida,

Las novias, hermanas, esposas, prometidas entre otras mujeres platicaban animadamente con la prometida Vongola sobre la boda a lo cual la joven respondía a todas sus preguntas,

Mientas que los hombres conversaban con el líder Vongola y lo felicitaban algunos líderes casados bromeaban el que haya decidido colocarse la soga al cuello tan joven a lo cual al joven castaño le resultaba muy gracioso

Todo parecía estar perfectamente bien

Hasta que apareció un hombre entre todos que logro captar la atención a la joven castaña y sitio cierto aturdimiento y desconfianza

El líder de la famiglia Traditore,

Maximiliano Traditore

Un hombre demasiado orgulloso y sínico como para agradarle, durante muchos siglos la famiglia Vongola había tenido muchos conflicto e inconvenientes con la famiglia Traditore pero en cada disputa la famiglia Vongola había salido victoriosa cosa que aumentaba el rencor de los Traditores, cuando Tsuna dijo que quería intentar arreglar esas disputas y llegar a un acuerdo pacífico le pareció buena idea

Pero cuando conoció a ese hombre no le agrado para nada, surgió en ella un mal presentimiento, era atractivo pero con un gran ego, alto piel clara, cabellos café cobrizo y ojos de un extraño marrón rojizo era muy guapo siempre atraía la atención de todos pero su lengua afilada era lo que provocaba mal revuelo alrededor de el

"Demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón", susurro la joven, desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez supo que no le traería nada bueno a Tsuna intento hablar con su jefe acerca de él que reconsideraba hacer una alianza con esa famiglia, pero él siempre le decía que todos merecíamos el beneficio de la duda y que exageraba con las cosas, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica pero su sexto sentido se lo advertía nunca podía tener la guardia baja cuando ese sujeto estaba presente

Y precisamente el rey de roma caminaba directamente hacia ella acompañado por un misterioso hombre de cabellos revueltos negros azulados y ojos verdes acompañado por una gafas y aspecto desarreglado

"Vaya que tenemos aquí pero si es una hermosa mariposa, hace cuanto que no nos vemos hermosura"

"Maximiliano Traditore, que lo trae por aquí dudo que venga a dale buenos deseos a mi famiglia"

"Oh eso es muy cruel de su parte que ponga en duda mi amistad y buenos deseos a su jefe y famiglia no me juzgue sin siquiera conocerme linda señorita"

Ante el cinismo de su voz la joven frunció el ceño en disgustó

"No Frunza así el ceño pequeña mariposa la hace ver horrendamente atrayente", siguió hablando con cinismo mientras tenia implantada una sonrisa burlona

"A mí no me engaña sé que usted no considera a migo a mi famiglia y solo busca una manera de hacerles daño"

"Oh falsos cargos cuide su lengua querida"

"La joven apretó su lengua con sus dientes no queriendo decirle unas buenas palabras a ese imbécil debía controlarse y no hacer una escena"

Maximiliano Traditore se acercó más a la joven castaña para susúrrale a oído

"Tal vez puede que tenga razón pero quien le creería no hecho nada malo hasta ahora o sí ?"

El hombre se retiró rápidamente del alcance de la joven antes de que pudiera abofetearlo cosa que nadie noto por tener su atención en la pareja comprometida

"Es una lástima mariposa que usted sea demasiado fiel a su famiglia, pudimos tener algo más íntimo pero veo que será imposible si sigue con su terquedad en tratar de destruirme cosa que me desagrada pero que me atrae locamente asía usted es una mujer muy rara pero exquisita", el hombre suspiro con decepción, " lastima usted es un verdadero desperdicio estando al servicio de los Vongola podría ser algo mucho más en comparación de esa niña", alzo su mirada la joven castaña al ver que observaba a Kyoko , "su jefe es un estúpido por elegirla a ella en vez de a usted esa niña no durara en este mundo es demasiado débil y tonta"

Después miro a la joven castaña, "al contrario de usted el hombre se acercó a ella hasta sentir su aliento en su boca es usted muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido si tan solo me aceptara yo la aria una verdadera una reina", Haru se alejó rápidamente de el cosa que lo disgusto

"En verdad es una lástima y un desperdicio", él le dirigió una última mirada de decepción, se inclinó caballerosamente en despedida

"Adiós bella mariposa tal vez este sea el último día que la vea" y con eso desapareció entre la multitud de la gente cosa que logro alertarla al perderlo de vista

"¡RAYOS TENIA UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba muy feliz podría jurar que era el día más feliz de su vida se sentía tan completo tenía a su famiglia, a la mujer que quería y que pronto seria su esposa con quien formaría una familia y estarían juntos para siempre , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la aparición de un hombre conocido para el Maximiliano Traditore, el joven castaño sonrió

" Hace mucho que no lo había visto líder Traditore", el hombre mencionado sonrió

"Si hace mucho que no nos vemos líder Vongola" hablo con burla Traditore

Tsuna se desconcertó ante su tono de voz, su intuición se sintió alterada cosa que logro desconcertarlo, hasta que regreso su atención al hombre Traditore que le dirijo unas palabras

"Mis mejores deseos para usted Vongola Decimo"

"Deseo que su famiglia sea infeliz, deseo verla destruida y en la miseria, quiero verlo en la agonía y en la desesperación, que todo mi odio y resentimiento de mis ancestros sean el verdugo de todos los Vongola, empezando con su amada"

Tsuna al escuchar esas palabras expandió sus ojos con horro y volteo a ver a su novia desesperadamente

"¡KYOKOOOOOOOOOOO!",

Grito atrayendo a los demás y alertando a los demás Vongola y pudieron ver a un hombre con gafas que sostenía un arma apuntándole a la prometida del Decimo Vongola

Los guardianes maldijeron su distracción estaban muy lejos de Kyoko no llegarían a tiempo

Maximiliano Traditore rio desquiciadamente, "debiste hacerle hecho caso a la bella mariposa sobre no confiar en mí, ahora pagaras el precio"

Kyoko solo pudo mirar con horror y miedo el arma dirigida a ella no podía moverse solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante la desesperación

BANGGGGGGGGGGG

Se escuchó el ruido del disparo por todo el salón, pensando lo peor para la prometida Vongola

Pero

alguien se interpuso entre el disparo y Kyoko recibiendo el impacto

Todos miraron con miedo y horror la escena

Kyoko al no sentir nada abrir los ojos lentamente para después expandirlos con sorpresa al ver a la persona que se antepuso para protegerla y solo pudo gritar de miedo

"¡HARU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"¡HARUUUU!"

"¡MARIPOSA-SAMA!"

El hombre de gafas ante el asombro detuvo su otro disparo dándole ventaja a la castaña disparándole en el brazo al sujeto tiro su arma con un grito de dolor

"¡HARUUUUUUUU!", el líder Vongola grito angustiosamente

La castaña sintió un profundo dolor en su costado maldijo por su distracción ante ese sujeto y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pero al ver que ese sujeto apuntándole a Tsuna solo pudo gritar

"¡TSUNA CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grito con todas sus fuerzas Haru mientras caía en estado de inconciencia

Ante la advertencia volteo a ver a Maximiliano Traditore que tenía un arma apuntándole en la cabeza, todos los invitados empezaron a correr por angustia mientas que otros se ponían en guardia para pelear

"¡ALTO HAY QUE NADIE SE MUEVA O LE VUELO LA CABEZA AL DECIMO VONGOLA!"

"¡MALDITO SI TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR AL DECIMO TE MATARE!" , grito con ira el guardián de la Tormenta

"Herbívoro", mascullo con furia la nube Vongola

"Tu morirás", espeto el guardián de la Niebla

"Suelta a Boss", ordeno con enojo el otro guardián de la Niebla

"Más te vale que te alejes de Tsuna", advirtió el guardián de la Lluvia

"Suelta a Tsuna-ni a lo pagaras", demando el guardián del rayo

"¡Yo no lo creo!", soltó con alegría el líder Traditore, mientras que entre la multitud aparecieron sus subordinados apuntadores a los guardianes , a los líderes Cavallone, Shimon y sus subordinados e incluyendo a los Varia que tenían un semblante molesto y prometía dar mucha pelea en sangre

"Escoria crees que con eso nos intimidas?", hablo con profunda voz el líder Varia Xanxus

"Ushishishi al parecer este idiota no sabe en lo que se metió"

"Bel-sempai no se ría de la idiotez de otros"

"Ushishishi pudo reírme de quien quiera soy un príncipe"

"Mou cuanto creen que dure esto ya me estoy aburriendo"

"¡VOIIIIIIIII IDIOTA ESTAS MUERTO MAS TEVALE QUE SUELTES AL MOCOSO VONGOLA!"

"Boss si usted quiere yo mismo me encargare de el "

"Ninguno de ustedes puede moverse si no quieren que mate a su jefe", el hombre se acercó al balcón manteniendo a Tsuna cerca de el, mientras que el líder Vongola tenía una cara seria

"¡VONGOLA DECIMO SI TUS SUBORDINADOS SE MUEVEN MATARE A TU LINDA NOVIA Y A LA BELLA MARIPOSA!"

Tsuna rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Kyoko que lloraba desesperadamente mientras Haru estaba en estado de inconsciencia, estaba en aprietos

"NO SE MUEVAN CHICOS", ordeno con firmeza el líder

Todos se tensaron ante sus órdenes

"AHORA VAS A SUPLICAR PIEDAD VONGOLA TE ARRODILLARAS Y PEDIRAS MISERICORDIA POR TU VIDA Y LA VIDA DE TUS AMIGOS A LOS CUALES AMAS TANTO"

Tsuna se sentía acorralado no tenía opciones

Los espías Vongola estaban en guardia de cualquier movimiento estaban preocupados por su jefa la habían disparado y tenían amenazados al líder Vongola

Sus pensamientos callaron cuando vieron que los guardias que vigilaban a la prometida de Vongola Decimo estaban noqueados y la joven de ojos miel ya no estaba a la vista y el cuerpo inconsciente de sus jefa ya había desaparecido,

sonrieron ante la astucia de la Mariposa Vongola y al parecer al estúpido de Maximiliano Traditore no se había dado cuenta

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

El líder de la famiglia Traditore sonreía ante su gloriosa victoria por fin Vongola caería después de tantos tiempo por fin solo faltaba algo para que su ambición se completara

"¡POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS LA VISCTORIA PARA LOS TRADITORE SE HARA REALIDAD Y NO SOLO ESO HARE QUE SE CUMPLA EN EL PASADO EL PRIMER TRADITORE CONSEGUIRA LA VICTORIA ANTE VONGOLA Y SU LIDER VONGOLA PRIMO!"

"¡Que?!", Tsuna exclamo con asombro

"¡A SI ES DECIMO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO MIS CIENTIFICOS Y TECNICOS, LOGRARON CREAR UN DISPOSITIVO QUE ME PERMITE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO ASI LOGRARE QUE EL PRIMER LIDER DE MI FAMIGLIA DERROTE A VONGOLA Y NOSOTROS SERESMOS LOS LIDERES DE LA MAFIA!",

anuncio con tanta altives mostrando un pequeño aparato que cabía en la palma de su mano y no se dio cuenta que alguien apareció entre las sombras y le apunto con un arma hasta que sintió el frio metal en su cabeza

"Yo no lo creo señor Traditore "

"Haru", el líder Vongola la llamo mientras miraba donde debería estar Kyoko pero no había nadie solo los subordinados de Maximiliano inconscientes

"Descuida Tsuna Kyoko está un lugar seguro", la paz volvió al ser del joven castaño

"Y bien Maximiliano Traditore que espera para soltar a mi jefe y entregarme ese aparato, no dudare en volarte la cabeza"

"Wow tu frialdad en verdad siempre me ha maravillado Mariposa", el hombre soltó el aparato pero no al líder Vongola

"Y bien ya me soltaras bella mariposa"

"No hasta que lo sueltes a Tsuna y los otros"

"Nunca dejas que me divierta siempre tienes que irrumpir en mis planes pero eso es lo que me ase adorarte"

"Suéltalos", volvió a repetir la castaña

En verdad deseaba de una maltita vez que los soltara se sentía terriblemente mal empezaba a perder sangre y la conciencia y esto era muy malo

"Está bien"

arrojo a Tsuna con fuerza contra la castaña asiendo que esta soltara el arma provocando un tiroteo entre todos tanto los guardianes y Varia al igual que los espías alojaban fuera del peligro a los invitados mientras pelaban contra los integrantes de la famiglia Traditore

Maximiliano Traditore maldijo la situación mientras se defendía entre uno de los pilares de la mansión, "su famiglia estaba perdiendo contra los Vongola esto era humillante y todo por esa mujer MALDICION sino podía ganar en el presente lo podía hacer en el pasado sin tan solo tuviera ese aparato"

Vongola Decimo estaba furioso

La famiglia Traditore había hecho mucho daño a su famiglia sus amigos, debían pagar un castigo por su atrevimiento

Sus ojos cambiaron un tono naranja y su voz fríamente profunda pronuncio

Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition

Congelando a todos los enemigos a su paso, cualquiera podía sentir escalofríos recorrer su piel al ver la furia de los Vongola en especial su líder no cabía duda del por qué era la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia y la cual sabían defender muy bien su título y dejar muy claro el por qué eran los que gobernaban la mafia

Al acabar de congelar a toda la famiglia Traditore, ordenó el arresto de cada uno de ellos

"TSK, BASURA NO ME DEJASTE DISFUTAR DE UNA PELEA"

"Xanxus no creo que se adecuado haber hecho eso pudimos haber destruido la mansión y haber lastimado a los invitados"

"Decimo está bien disculpe mi incompetencia"

"Descuida Gokudera estoy bien"

"¡HARU ESTAS BIEN!", rápidamente el líder Vongola se acordó de la herida de su amiga

"¡Mariposa!"

"¡Mariposa-san!"

"¡Maiposa-nechan!"

"¡MARIPOSAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sus subordinado corrieron para atender a la castaña que cojeaba en dirección hacia sus amigos, pero pudo ver a Maximiliano Traditore correr hacia el dispositivo, lo que provoco que corriera tras de el

Todos se impresionaron por el cambio de dirección de la castaña, pero al ver a la alimaña de Traditore dedujeron lo que pasaba

"Ese Traditore sigue arrasándose", siseo Gokudera mientras corría tras Haru

"¡HARU DETENTE ES PELIGRO!", intento protestar Tsuna al igual que Gokudera corrió tras la castaña

"¡TSUNA, HAYATO ESE IMBESIL QUIERE EL DISPOSITIVO DEL TIEMPO PARA PODER IR AL PASADO HAY QUE DETENERLO!"

"¡QUE?!", exclamaron con asombro los mafiosos mientas emprendían marcha para detenerlas artimañas de Traditore

Maximiliano logro tomar el aparato

"¡ME LAS PAGARAN VONGOLAS ME VENGARE YA LO VERAN!", el hombre se disponía a activar el portal

"¡NO TE LO PERMITERE!", Haru logro empujarlo mientras los dos caían desde el balcón asustando a los Vongola

"¡HARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

fue lo único que atino a gritar Tsuna cuando vio a la joven caer al precipicio, después un destello de luz logro cegar a todos

El líder Vongola desesperadamente llego al Balcón y miro hacia abajo

Solo pudo ver a Traditore tirado en el suelo en estado de inconsciencia pero no había rastro de la joven espía

"¡Donde estaba HARU?!"

Mientras entre las sombras del bosque un niño con sombrero fedora observaba todo desde la distancia tenía en sus ojos negros una mirada seria

"Esto tenía que pasar Talbot?"

El anciano sonrió misteriosamente, "era parte de su destino Reborn"

Después el hitman miro asía atrás donde una figura misteriosa estaba oculta entre el follaje y la oscura noche

"Es así?", Dirigió sus palabras de cuestionamientos al personaje oculto, que asentía en respuesta a su pregunta

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Giotto reconocido como el respetable Primo Vongola estaba aburrido verdaderamente aburrido las fiesta en celebración al quinto aniversario de su famiglia era festejado en grande y el cómo líder debía estar presente en todo momento, desgraciadamente G había puesto vigilancia en todos sus rotas secretas de escape por si intentaba escapar y tenía su mirada de halcón incrustada en él, "¡genial no podía hacer ningún movimiento!", tenía que atender cada uno de los líderes de las demás famiglias y ver posibles alianzas, negocios y propuestas de matrimonios que lo desconcertaban y aterraban esas mujeres eran peligrosas le daban pavor, él había sido desde hace tres años blanco de objetivos de matrimonio de diversas mujeres al ser considerarlo como un gran hombre con un futuro prometedor en el sub mundo, al ver que su famiglia en tan poco tiempo había crecido y ganado poder estando a la par con otras famiglias más antiguas, hasta especular que posiblemente en un futuro la famiglia Vongola pueda convertirse en la más poderosa de todas, cosa que en verdad a él no le interesaba su único objetivo era poder cuidar y proteger a la gente necesitada y velar por la paz, la seguridad de las personas no esperaba llagar a tal extremo pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, volvió a suspira y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver un grupo de mujeres eufóricas correr hacia el para que les concediera una pieza de baile pero su intuición le dijo que eso no era lo único que querían podía sentir sus verdaderos intenciones, interés, lujuria, poder, un nuevo reto, entre otras cosas que le provocaban más pavor , después de todo Giotto Vongola era conocido como un hombre muy atractivo, inteligente, caballeroso y con gran poder y dinero y ese era siempre el motivo de ser el blanco principal de muchas mujeres, pero al ser un caballero por naturaleza no podía ser grosero, trataba lo más posible tener una distancia con cada mujer a la cual trataba , cosa que sabía manejar muy bien

Maldecía su suerte y envidiaba a la de su hermanos guardianes, como a los líderes de la famiglia Shimon y Cavallone

Todos ellos casados con buenas mujeres y que sabían perfectamente defender a sus maridos, logrando que ninguna mujer se les acercara o insinuara por temor a ellas sin duda sus hermanas eran increíble cómo le gustaría encontrar una mujer así,

a lo mejor el tiempo le mostrara a la mujer perfecta

Aunque Lampo disfrutaba de la vida de soltero y knuckle era un padre él se dedicaba a Dios ,

Pero para él las cosas eran completamente diferentes muy diferentes

Y como de costumbre tubo que tratar con una gran cantidad de mujeres hasta algunas se le insinuaba con gran descaro pero como todo caballero integro las trato con respeto y moralidad, nunca había conocido a una mujer que lograra despertarle atracción o pasión y dudaba encontrarla algún día, siempre se repetía que nunca encontraría una mujer así, había conocido a muchas mujeres para deducir que nunca aparecería tal mujer , a lo cual siempre Elena se reía de él y le decía que algún día se tragaría sus palabras,

Cosa que a le daba risa

Siguió bailando con una joven mujer más joven que él era hermosa parecía una muñeca de porcelana cabellos largo color negro, ojos azul topacio sonreía con inocencia pero su intuición le decia que pretendía otra cosa y eso era codicia algo de lo que estaba muy a acostumbrado, nunca había conocido a una mujer sincera que siempre hablara con la verdad todas siempre ocultaban sus verdaderos yo pero él era un maestro en ver más allá de las personas tal vez por eso se sentía tan aburrido al tratar con esas mujeres

Al terminar las piezas de baile se despidió respetuosamente de la joven dama, se fue tan rápido que a la joven no le dio tiempo ni de hablar miro a G, "bien estaba distraído era su oportunidad",

Con sigilo se escabullo entre el personal de servicio logrando hacérsele caer una gotita de desconcierto a los trabajadores por la extraña visión, al ver a su maestro estaba haciendo una travesura en ocultarse entre unos camareros y usarlos de escudo para escapar de la mirada del maestro G y como de costumbre siempre se convertían en sus cómplices de sus planes para escaparse, los camareros suspiraron ante las acciones de su amo y lo llevaron fuera de la vista del guardián de la Tormenta

"Gracias Tomas, Mario, les debo una"

"Amo Giotto, el amo G se enojara mucho "

"No te preocupes Mario no le diré que ustedes me ayudaron así no se enojara con ustedes "

"Pero amo es peligroso que salga sin protección"

"Descuida Tomas solo iré al jardín a tomar un poco de aire no me pasara nada, nos vemos"

Y con esas palabras de niño emocionado Giotto corrió entre los pasillos rumbo al jardín

Respiro el aire fresco del lugar le gustaba la naturaleza, por alguna extraña razón se sentía impaciente su corazón le latía a mil por hora y su intuición le decía que algo grande pasaría hoy y no sabía que era eso logrando alterarlo, miro al cielo y suspiro

"Que estaba buscando?"

De repente un destello de luz apareció en el cielo estrellado impresionándolo sus ojos se ampliaron ante tal fenómeno y pudo ver que el cielo nocturno se abría ante el cayendo de el mismo manto oscuro una figura luminosa cosa que lo dejo sin aliento, rápidamente se corrió en dirección donde caería el objeto luminoso y al ver que poco a poco lograba distinguirse y cuando vio lo que era sé a turbio, "¡¿ERA UNA PERSONA!?

"¡ODIOS ERA UNA PERSONA, SI NO LA ATRAPABA CAERIA DIRECTAMNETE EN EL SUELO Y MORIRIA, NO PODIA PERMITIR ESO!"

En la frente de su cabello rebelde surgió una llama anaranjada esplendorosa, entrando en última voluntad, activando sus guantes y usando sus llamas como propulsor para poder volar y tomar a la persona que caía en picada hacia su muerte

Logro llegar hasta su objetivo logrando tomándola fuertemente debido a la presión de gravedad con la que caía, tuvo impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas para salir de la opresión la sostuvo aun con fuerte agarre hacia la persona hasta bajar al seguro suelo

Con delicadeza la dejo en el suelo y pudo ver quien era

"¡Era una mujer!",

Ciertamente no se esperaba eso, cabello corto sedoso castaño oscuro, piel blanca, venia vestida con unas extrañas ropas, que lograron sonrojarlo porque podía ver perfectamente parte de su pecho y de sus piernas, sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos que lograron sorprenderlo pero todo eso callo al ver que vagamente abrió los ojos, pudo ver unos bellos ojos castaños oscuros pero que transmitían muchas emociones y tenían un brillo que él nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer, la joven empezó a mirar a su alrededor desorientada y murmuro algo en Italiano que lo sorprendió porque la chica que tenía en sus brazos era asiática

"T-Tsu…na?, eres…t…tu?", la joven empezó a recuperar la visibilidad y ver con mayor claridad, sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón al distinguir a la persona que la sostenía

"¡O dioses no era lo que pensaba verdad?!"

"Señorita", el joven hablo con voz suave y tranquilizadora tratando de no perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba

En italiano exclamo su error ante su pregunta

"Lo siento pero no soy Tsuna, mi nombre es Giotto"

"G-Gi-o-tto?", la joven exclamo insegura

"Si así es", después prosigo a sus preguntas lo más calmadamente posible,

"´Podría explicarme como es que apareció del cielo?"

"S-señorita?"

La joven ya no escuchaba lo que decía el hombre que estaba ante ella,

Porque estaba en shock

"¡Por dios si era lo que creía!"

"V-vongola primo", susurro en voz baja pero que logro escuchar el hombre quien exclamo su asombro

"Me conoce?", pregunto con curiosidad

La joven no pudo decir más al sentir un dolor desgarrados en su costado cosa que exclamo en un quejido y volvió a caer en la inconciencia

Logrando asustar al hombre de ojos anaranjados

"¡señorita!, está bien?!", pero al ver sus quejidos y expresión de dolor inspecciono el resto de su cuerpo al ver que había una mancha rojiza oculta entre la ropa negra probablemente era sangre, abrió su chaqueta y miro su camisa blanca completamente roja,

"¡ESTABA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE SI SEGUIA ASI MORIRIA!", debía llevarla cuanto antes al ala medica de la mansión

"¡GIOTTO MALDICON DONDE TE METISTE!"

Al escuchar la voz de G, se apresuró a llamarlo

"¡G ESTOY AQUÍ!"

El hombre de ojos rojo miraba ceñudo al hombre de cabellos rebeldes dorados

"¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS ANDA DEBES ATENDER A UNAS PERSONAS NO PUEDES DEJARME CON TODO GIO!"….

Pero callo al ver que su amigo sostenía en brazos a una mujer

"¡G RAPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL ALA MEDICA LLAMA A KNUCKLE PARA QUE ME AYUDE!"

"¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS LOCO NO SABES QUIEN ES Y YA VAZ AYUDARLA Y SI ES PELIGROSA?!", rezongo con disgusto G

"¡G NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER HAY QUE LLEVARLA AHORA!", grito disgustado Vongola Primo ante la insistencia de sus amigo

G, suspiro y maldijo unas palabrotas en Italiano,

"Bien llamare a Knuckle para que la atienda y pediré unos guardias que la vigilen, tu llévala y en cuanto valla el Idiota del Límite tu regresa a la maldita fiesta que tienes que atender unos asuntos"

"Bien eso are", aseguro, cosa que logro sorprender a G ya que pensó que rezongaría como siempre lo hace pero al parecer estaba muy preocupado por esa mujer

La Tormenta Vongola se retiró para buscar al guardián del Sol, mientras que el Primer Líder Vongola caminaba con prisa rumbo al ala medica con una castaña en sus brazos ,

Su intuición le decia que esta mujer era lo que estaba buscando, "pero para qué?",

no lo sabía pero el hecho que cayera del cielo no era algo normal, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo lo importante ahora era salvarle la vida, después se encargaría de desenvolver sus misterios

Mientras que la joven estaba aún en inconciencia, su interior gritaba con desesperación, "que hacia hay?", "como había llegado?", "porque se topó con Primo?"

"Y ahora que debía hacer?"

Y no solo esas preguntas eran lo que le rodeaba sus subconsciente, tendrá que pasar por un montón de cosas para comprender por qué el destino decidió que estuviera hay

Y por qué tenía que haber caído precisamente hacia él?

**NOTAS DE AUTOR XD**

**Por fin Haru viajo al pasado, que aventuras le espera?**

**Nuestra protagonista le será un poco difícil estar lejos de su famiglia, pero Haru es un persona fuerte no se dejara tumbar, **

**Como se tomaran los Vongola de la Décima generación el noticia de que viene del futuro, si quieres saber sigue leyendo onegai xd,**

**¡Los comentarios y criticas serán bien recibidos, no vemos en el capítulo 3 mina n_n!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos lamento mucho la tardanza pero por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de e ste fic n_n, espero les encante**

**katekyo hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y personajes oc**

**empiecen a leer cuando quieran xd**

**CAPITULO 3 **

Sentía dolor y lo único que podía ver era oscuridad se sentía confundida , le faltaba aire su conciencia poco a poco se perdía, pero trataba de mantenerse resistente por una voz profunda pero a la vez suave que la hablaba con insistencia y como tratara de acogerla contrata cualquier mal que quisiera aparecer ante ella con sus palabras

"¡POR FAVOR AGUANTA PRONTO ESTARAS BIEN, TE LO PROMETO!"

Su miedo y temor pronto se fueron desvaneciéndose por esa voz que la arrullo como si fuera un canto antes de dormir, era tan relajante y a la vez reconfortante su cuerpo sentía un calor acogedor que le daban ganas de quedarse para siempre así

Cedió a la inconciencia completa confiando en la persona que la sostenía en brazos

"Confiaría su vida a Primo Vongola"

"Sabía que estaría bien"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Giotto corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parte medica de la mansión, sentía una desesperación inundar su ser

La joven mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se encontraba pálida y fría y su respiración poco a poco se esfumaba, la cubrió con sus capa como una forma de protegerla del frio y darle calor, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero verla así le estrujaba el corazón

"¡SI NO SE DABA PRISA ELLA MORRIRIA YA HABIA PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE ¡"

Entro a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la mansión con la joven en brazos, los sirvientes y subordinados solo lo veían pasar con gran asombró y consternación, pero el joven de ojos anaranjados no presto atención a nadie más que no fuera la joven castaña y el camino que debía correr hasta su destino

Solo tenía una cosa grabada en su cabeza…

"Ella tenía que estar bien, él se lo había prometido"

El solo podía escuchar el ruido de sus caminar contra el piso que resonaba con gran fuerza por todo el lugar

Subió por una gran escalera cubierta por una gran alfombra roja

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que era observado por un niño de cabellos castaños dorados mientras lo seguía silenciosamente

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Falta poco, se repetía una y otra vez , hasta que logro ver a el personal médico con sus uniformes blancos asiendo sus deberes

"¡AYUDA ¡"

Al escuchar la fuerte voz del jefe de la famiglia el personal rápidamente acudieron a su llamado

Matteo el segundo al mando del grupo medico un hombre mayor con facciones envejecidas con cabellos negros pero podía apreciase partes platinadas como muestra de sus edad, sus ojos apacibles negros miraron al líder de la famiglia y a la persona que probablemente necesitaba tratamiento se apresuró a tomar y revisar a la joven que primo sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos ,

"Traigan el equipo, el paciente tiene una herida de bala a un costado del abdomen ha perdido mucha sangre necesita de una trasfusión rápida"

Los ayudantes rápidamente cumplieron sus demandas, mientras que Matteo se apresuraba en llevar a la joven a una de las habitaciones seguido de un nervioso rubio

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

G estaba estresado y molesto muy molesto, entro al salón con paso impetuoso entre los invitados buscando con su mirada ceñuda al idiota del Limite

"G"

El peli rosa al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamaba volteo su mirada

"Roberta y los bambini?"

La mujer de cabellera pelirroja, mirada verde oliva y piel blanca, respondió con una sonrisa

"están en la habitación de Yoshimune acompañándolo, Anna los están vigilando junto con Amelia que está esperando que llegue Alaude de parís, ya sabes que el bambino de Gio es muy tímido no le gusta asistir a esta clase de fiestas, ni si quiera su padre lo pudo convencer de que saliera, por eso nuestros chicos se quedaron con él"

"incluso nuestro bambino ya sabes que él es muy sobre protector con él siempre ha estado junto a Yoshi y bien sabes que el también odia este tipo de fiestas"

"Querido tu hijo es igual a ti", la pelirroja se burló con una sonrisilla traviesa hacia su marido que tenía sus ceños queridos fruncidos del disgusto

El pelirrosa suspiro como olvidarlo, si el año pasado su mocoso le había gritado,

"viejo si me vuelves a obligar a asistir a estas malditas fiestas otra vez pateare a esas locas que no dejan de manosearme", declaro en amenaza el niño 6 años tenía un ceño muy marcado de tremendo disgusto en sus infantiles facciones sus mejillas regordetas estaban rojas de tantos pellicos que había recibido de una gran infinidad de mujeres como muestra de afecto hacia un niño adorable, pero para él era un horrenda tortura que mostro muy abiertamente a su progenitor

"Ustedes dos son muy parecidos tiene tienen temperamentos muy explosivos"

"Mis dos amores"

Las palabras de la pelirroja lograron sonrojar a la primera Tormenta Vongola pero aún tenía su indiscutible ceño

"Por cierto G a quien estabas buscando", el nombrado salió de su ensoñación recordando lo que tenía que hacer

"¡Maldición lo había olvidado!, Sabes dónde está el idiota del Límite"

"Knuckle?, estaba platicando con Asari y Nadeshiko", la pelirroja apunto en la dirección donde había visto al nombrado

"Grazie Roberta", el peli rosa le dio un beso fugas a su esposa y camino rápidamente en busca del primer Guardián del Sol

G pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Deamon y Elena bailando despreocupadamente, la Tormenta Vongola le tiro una cuantas palabrotas por lo bajo a la Niebla Vongola que no hacía nada más que holgazanear y él tenía un montón de preocupaciones, controlar al infantil de Giotto y como bono extra resolver el asunto de la mujer misteriosa que el rubio había encontrado

"¡AL LIMITE G POR QUE TAN ENOJADO?!"

G Salió de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, y señalo al que le había llamado, exclamando con voz fuerte, " AQUÍ ESTAS IDIOTA VEN CONMIGO QUE TE NECESITAMOS "

?, Knuckle mostro una mueca interrogante

"Ma,ma,ma, tranquilízate G que ocurre?"

"Este no es tu asunto Asari necesito de este idiota, andando"

"Asari querido que ocurre?"

Los tres hombres que alegaban voltearon a ver a la mujer que llamo al guardián de la Lluvia

Era una mujer joven vestida con un precioso kimono rojo con estampados de flores de clavel blancos sus cabellos negros eran largos y ondulados, piel clara, sus ojos color café miraba con curiosidad al guardián de la Tormenta que jaloneaba al pobre y confundido Knuckle

"Ja ja ja Nadeshiko es solo que G está un poco alterado y quiere llevarse a rastras a Knuckle", comento con alegría despreocupada Asari

"TSK COMO SEA ANDANDO IDIOTA DEL LIMITE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA DAR EXPLICACIONES"

"Disculpa Nadeshiko pero tengo prisa y deja de molestar estúpido fanático de la espada", y con esas palabras fastidiosas G se llevó a rastras al guardián del Sol que aún estaba confundido

Tanto Asari como su esposa solo vieron a los dos hombres perderse entre los invitados, desde la distancia podían escuchar los límites y los insultos de los dos guardianes, se miraron entre si y sonrieron al parecer la famiglia Vongola nunca dejara de ser escandalosa y divertida

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Solo miraba como los médicos y las enfermeras pasaban de un lado a otro con instrumentos necesarios para atender aquella misteriosa joven

Sus nerviosos ojos anaranjados miraba el rostro de aquella señorita se veía extremadamente pálida había perdido aquel rosado rubor de sus mejillas y el color tierno como el durazno de su piel y de sus pequeños labios salían pequeños quejidos de dolor

No podía negar que aquella joven era muy hermosa se veía extremadamente joven

Todavía se hacía preguntas de como llego hasta el

"¿Cayó del cielo eso no es normal?"

Pero su intuición le decia que no era peligrosa y lo comprobó al ver sus ojos castaños de cierta forma vio amabilidad y un brillo de bondad, él era un experto en estudiar a las personas

"No podía ser mala o sí?"

"Maestro Giotto"

"He?"

El joven rubio salió de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por Matteo

"Maestro le pido que se retire por favor"

Giotto lo miro desconcertado

" No me malentienda maestro Giotto"

Matteo rápidamente expuso el porqué de su petición

"Vamos a desvestir a la señorita para atenderla además el personal y la habitación debe estar estilizada para que no contraiga una infección"

El joven de ojos anaranjados se sonrojó al notar que las enfermeras empezaban a desvestir a la castaña y tanto como el medico como el resto del personal lo miraban con curiosidad

"e-entiendo",

Con nerviosismo y cierto tartamudeo el líder Vongola lentamente se retiró de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta soltó un sonoro suspiro y revolvió sus cabellos dorados con una de sus manos, aún conservaba el rubor en sus mejillas

"¡¿Acaso era pervertido? Quedarse como un tonto viendo como la desvestían"!, se sonrojó hasta las orejas

"En que estaba pensando", suspiro esa joven lo hacía sentir extraño por alguna razón

Su semblante cambio a uno preocupado, "esperaba que esa señorita se encontrara bien se lo había prometido no podía faltar a su palabra"

"No podía pasarle nada malo"

"HEY GIOTTO"

"ALIMITE GIOTTO PARA QUE ME NECESITABAS?"

Tanto G como Knuckle se acercaron a primo

"¡Knuckle necesito que me ayudes por favor!"

Giotto tomo de los brazos a su amigo mirándolo con desesperación

Tanto el guardián del Sol como la Tormenta lo miraron con asombro por la manera por la manera en que se comportaba su amigo

"Giotto tranquilízate y dime que sucede", Knuckle miro con seriedad a su amigo y con calma pidió que le explicaran la situación

Las palabras del Sol Vongola lograron tranquilizar a Primo, quien le explico de su encuentro con la joven castaña herida, claro que no menciono el que cayera del cielo eso sería muy complicado de explicarle a él y G, después tratarían ese tema cuando la joven se encontrara mejor

Knuckle cabeceo en entendimiento

"Entiendo la atenderé inmediatamente iré a prepárame tranquilízate Giotto yo me encargare de esa jovencita a limite confía en mí", con una sonrisa Knuckle le garantizo que todo estaría bien

Giotto se tranquilizó y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su guardián

"Grazie Knuckle"

"TSK como todo ya está bien tu y yo nos vamos Giotto tienes que atender a los invitados"

"He? pero G todavía no puedo irme"

"Nada de peros Giotto me dijiste que en cuanto viniera el idiota del límite tú te irías con migo así que deja de quejarte"

"Ya te comportas como mi mocoso"

"Así que nada de peros y vámonos

Antes de que pudiera protestar Primo ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado por G

Knuckle inmediatamente se apresuró a alistarse y atender a la joven que su amigo había encontrado

Ninguno de los Vongola se dio cuenta de que eran observados por un par de ojitos azules

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Murmuro y risas se escuchaban en unos de las habitaciones principales de la gran mansión Vongola se podía escuchar una ruidosa revolución dentro de ese lugar que era provocada por los pequeños infantes Vongola

Al no querer asistir a una aburrida fiesta patrocinada por sus propios padre y vivir el calvario de estrujantes y dolorosos pellizcos y abrazos de ciertas mujeres locas como alguno de los niños apodaron amablemente, a los padre no les quedo de otra que dejar a sus retoños

La puerta se abrió de improviso

"¡YOSHIMUNE, YOSHI, DONDE TE METISTE PEQUEÑO BAMBINO!"

Con gritos preocupados una joven mujer de cabellos castaños claros peinados en una trenza que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos color miel y tez bronceada, la joven miraba por los pasillos si veía al bambino travieso que se le escapo

"Anna"

Escucho una voz tranquila con un toque de seriedad

Sus nerviosos ojos voltearon a ver a la otra joven que estaba en la habitación con el resto de los bambini

"Q-que asemos Amelia"

"Tranquilízate Anna"

La mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos largos y lacios atados en una coleta alta, le hablo con voz tranquilizadora mientras pensaba analíticamente, sus ojos grises mostraban una seriedad inigualable

Causándole escalofríos a la joven Anna

"Ese bambino será castigado cuando lo encuentre", con voz tétrica había declarado Amelia

Anna se alertó sabía que su amiga tenía un carácter muy pero muy parecido al de su esposo, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que se le ocurriera un castigo para el bambino de Gio

"Amelia yo buscare a Yoshi no te preocupes tu cuida al resto de los chicos si", y con una sonrisa la joven se dio a la fuga para buscar al jovencito que se les capo sin que se dieran cuenta

"¡TIA ANA ESPERA YO TAMBIEN TE AYUDO A BUSCAR A YOSHI!", de la puerta se asomó un pequeño bambino con su carita desesperada, cabellos entre rojo y rosado, sus grandes y redondos ojos verdes miraban con suplica a su tía Anna

El jovencito iba a emprender carrera cuando vio que su tía empezaba a desaparecer entre los pasillos, pero fue agarrado de la parte del cuello de su camisa por la otra mujer que lo estaba acompañándolo

"Tú te quedas aquí bambino travieso"

"¡PERO TIA AMELIA YOSHI NECESITA MI AYUDA QUE TAL SI LE PASO ALGO!"

No le va pasar nada más que un tremendo regaño y un castigo e igual a ti si decides seguir a Anna, y con ese comentario Amelia metió por la fuerza al bambino desobediente

"Eres igual que tu padre G", con un suspiro cansado Amelia llego a esa muy clara conclusión

"Che no me compares con el viejo"

"Si te escucha de seguro te daría una buena tunda jovencito"

"Pero no está, déjame ir tía Amelia"

"Claro que no si sigues insistiendo le diré a tus padres necio bambino, ya sabes cómo se pondrá tu madre Adrián"

Con tan solo la mención de su madre el pequeño peli rosado dejo de forcejear con su tía, la piel se le erizo

"No su madre no"

"No le temía a su padre"

"Pero a su madre si, cuando se enojaba hasta su propio padre le tenía miedo", a regañadientes obedeció las ordenes de su tía,

"Amelia que tenía una mirada penétrate en el pasillo suspiro en cansancio, si Anna no encontraba a su escurridizo sobrino le va a dar un infarto a Giotto"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Se sentía fastidiado, fatigado, preocupado y cansado,

"¡QUERIA EXPLOTAR!"

Jamás le había hartado tanta insistencia de las señoritas que se encontraban a su alrededor como ahora

Estaba preocupado por la joven que estaba siendo atendida en la parte medica de la mansión y sus nervios lo estaban matando, no sabía nada de ella

Volteo brevemente su mirada a la salida que estaba siendo custodiada por G, suspiro mentalmente

"Don Primo"

Salió de sus pensamientos y dio una sonrisa cansada a una de las jóvenes que estaba a su lado

"Si señorita Coletti?"

La joven al tener la atención de Primo Vongola se sonrojo y le sonrió

Me encantaría que asistiera a la fiesta que realizará mi padre en honor al aniversario de mi famiglia en Venecia se llevara a cabo dentro de dos meses

"Que le parece?"

Giotto estaba suspirando de cansancio, "otra invitación para una fiesta?"

A nadie de su famiglia le gustaba socializar mucho quizás Deamon y Elena pero el resto de su famiglia eran como ermitaños

No tenía opción no podía ser grosero con la invitación de la señorita Coletti

"Me encantaría"

La joven de ojos cobalto sonrió con triunfo , el resto de las jóvenes afilaron sus mirada como miles de puñales en dirección de la joven

Giotto sintió un escalofrió en su ser, las mujeres pueden ser muy peligrosas

La señorita Coetti al parecer todavía no acababa con su conversación

"También me encantaría que nos acompañara su pequeño bambino nunca lo he visto, pocas veces se presenta a su hijo a fiestas incluso en el festejo de su propio aniversario de su famiglia no lo he visto"

No era secreto que el gran primo Vongola como sus guardianes era padres ya que cada uno de ellos también tenía esposas para la mala fortuna de la señoritas que se encontraban muy interesadas en ellos puede que sean casados pero de vista pecan

Lo que era un gran misterio era sobre la madre de del hijo de Vongola Primo según los rumores que circulaban decían que ella había fallecido, pero Primo nunca hablaba del tema y por respeto social no osaban a preguntar nada al respeto,

Suerte era lo que pensaban las jóvenes al tener a un gran partido libre

Pero sabían que tal vez la única manera de llegar al corazón del líder Vongola, tal vez sea por medio de su pequeño bambino si lograban ganarse su confianza pude que lleguen llegar hasta el

Pero Primo era muy receloso con su hijo no permitía que cualquiera se le acercara, solamente a persona de su extrema confianza

Los ojos de Giotto brillaron y soltó una sonrisa cálida al recordar a su pequeño Yoshi, que hiso saltar el corazón a mil por hora a más de una señorita que lo observaban con fascinación

Sonriente y con voz suave se dispuso hablar

"Yoshi es muy tímido por lo cual casi no es de su gusto interactuar con gente desconocida, sonrió a un mas, aunque los bambinis de mis hermanos y hermanas al parecer tampoco es de su agrado también por eso no es muy frecuente verlos en fiestas o reuniones sociales"

Las jóvenes sonrojadas asintieron atontadas por sus palabras

"Pero si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría que su hijo también asistiera a la fiesta me encantaría conocerlo"

Giotto se tensó ante esas palabras, sabía muy bien lo que quería la señorita Coletti, como todas las mujeres que había interactuado nunca se encontró con una que en verdad se interesara por su hijo

Sonrió forzadamente,

"si Yoshi le apetece ir no encontrare ningún inconveniente en asistir con él, pero no puedo garantizarle nada señorita Coletti, no me gustaría forzar a mi bambino hacer algo que no desea", respetuosamente Primo respondió a la sugerencia de la señorita

La joven asintió un poco desanimada a las nada garantizadas palabras de Primo, "¡es que acaso ese hombre no permitirá que su hijo interactúe con ninguna mujer desconocida!?"

Las mujeres continuaron hablando a la vez con él, Giotto siempre mantenía una sonrisa amable y respetuosa

Pero sus pensamientos seguían pensando en la salud de esa misteriosa joven

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Un jovencito con unos ojitos grandes y redondos azules como el gran cielo, se escabullía entre los pasillos muy conocidos de la gran mansión Vongola, él y sus hermanos conocían perfectamente cada rincón de su gran hogar incluso sabían de ciertos escondites y pasadizos que otros no sabían

Caminaba con sigilo y cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto por ninguno de los guardias si no estaría en serios problemas

"Su tía Amelia seguro lo estaba esperando para darle una regañiza y un castigo", la piel se le rizo

Pero su curiosidad era más grande, " quería saber quién era esa chica mágica que había traído su padre dentro de la mansión "

Había estado en su habitación con sus hermanos no quería estar en una fiesta con gente desconocida y que ciertamente no le agradaba, al igual que su padre decían que poseía su intuición aunque no tan desarrollada como el podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas y nunca le agrado ver los oscuros e interesados que podían ser, así que decidió quedarse en su habitación aunque sus hermanos estaban muy dispuestos acompañarlo tampoco era de sus agrado asistir a tales eventos

Se encontraban jugando, leyendo libros y simplemente conversando con sus tías Anna y Amelia que los vigilaban, distraídamente se había asomado en su ventana fijo su vista en lo grandes jardines de la casa, le gustaba jugar hay era uno de sus lugares preferidos sonrió tiernamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero algo llamo su atención

Vio a su padre caminar distraídamente por ahí, su cara mostro confusión

"¿Que hacía su papa vagando por los jardines en la noche?"

Cabeceo en negación, "seguro se escapó y su tío G debe estar furioso por eso"

"Abecés su papa se comportaba más infantil que el"

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron cuando una luz que logro segarlo un poco apareció del cielo una figura luminosa que logro sorprenderlo

"¡¿Era una estrella?¡"

los demás no se había percatado de nada ni sus tías ni tampoco sus hermanos

vio a su padre usar su llama y volar hasta esa figura luminosa

Su corazón latió ante la expectación

"¿Que era?"

Cuando su padre aterrizo en el suelo apreciaste la figura que hace unos minutos estaba iluminada

Expandió sus ojos azules

"¡¿Era una joven?!"

Algo andaba mal por la expresión alterada que su padre tenía, al parecer la joven se encontraba herida

Su curiosidad aumento, mientras se repetían el asombroso suceso que paso por sus ojos

"El cielo se abrió y brillo"

" Un figura iluminada salió de el "

"Resulto ser una joven y al aparecer estaba herida"

"¿Cómo es que esa joven cayó del cielo?"

Su intriga recorrido todo su ser

"Necesitaba saber ¿quién era?"

Miro a sus tías que estaban distraídas

"Seguramente se llevara una regañiza de sus tías, en especial por su tía Amelia "

"Pero su curiosidad infantil era más poderosa"

"Quería saber sobre esa chica que logro tal suceso mágico "

Y hay estaba vagando por los pasillos para saber más acerca de esa persona misteriosa observo a su padre que estaba recargado en la puerta donde seguramente estaban atendiendo aquella señorita había soltado un suspiro , revolviendo sus cabellos y sus mejillas estaban rojas

"¿Acaso se había enfermado?", su padre estaba actuado raro

Callo sus pensamientos cuando vio a sus tíos G y Knuckle acercarse a su padre

Su tío G tenía una expresión muy molesta, mientras que su tío Knuckle una desconcertada

Sus tíos y su padre habían tenido una conversación algo alborotadora que dio como resultado que su tío G se llevara a rastras a su papa mientras que alegaba no querer irse, tan metidos estaban en su discusión que no lo vieron cuando pasaron a un lado de él , mientras que su tío Knuckle se había retirado para atender aquella señorita

"¿Cómo haría para verla?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Knuckle estaba intrigado acerca de esa joven que acababa de atender

"Al parecer Giotto no les dijo exactamente quién era esa chica"

"Tenía una herida de bala a un costado de abdomen por suerte no toco ningún órgano interno, un poco más tarde y hubiera sido fatal para esa señorita, hubiera muerto por desangre"

Ahora aquella joven se encontraba descansando pacíficamente en la cama el personal poco a poco fue retirándose

"Maestro Knuckel nosotros nos retiramos con su permiso", Matteo con respeto se despidió de su superior

"Gracias por su ayuda don Matteo, chicos"

Al verse solo el guardián del Sol miro con seriedad a la joven castaña inconsciente , "no sabía por qué pero esa misteriosa joven ocultaba algo muy importante "

"Lo que lo había consternado fue cuando las enfermeras le mostraron después de cambiarla de ropas"

"Dos pistolas, las habían encontrado ocultas entre las ropas de la paciente, que por cierto el modelo de esas armas era muy extraño"

"Pero lo que logro sorprenderlo fue que esas armas tenían grabado en el metal el escudo de los Vongola"

"¿¡QUE SIGNIFICABA ESO!?"

"Esa joven era un completo misterio"

Haba pedido discreción acerca de eso a sus subordinados que asintieron ante su orden

Tendría que hablar con Giotto acerca de esto

Regreso en si rápidamente cuando se percató que el cuarto ¡estaba rodeado de miles de mariposas¡,

Su cuerpo no podía moverse, poco a poco perdía la lucidez

"Lo siento"

Volteo en dirección donde escucho a voz que asemejaba a un susurro

Miro a la joven castaña que se había levantado, su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento

"En verdad lo siento"

Y con esas palabras el guardia del Sol cayo en la inconciencia

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

En verdad sintió su cuerpo un dolor desgarrador, había tenido heridas peores pero en estos momentos no era el momento de estar tranquila

"¡TENIA QUE SALIR DE HAY!"

Había recuperado la conciencia pero no podía mostrarse consiente o si no estaría en serios problemas

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse casi sola tomo la opción de escapar, cuando fijo la vista en la única persona que se encontraba se sorprendió al ver quién era, el guardián del Sol de la primera generación, pudo reconocerlo perfectamente su nombre era Knuckle, el médico de la primera generación Vongola

No podía quedarse si no crearía un gran problema si descubrían de donde provenían

Lo peor fue haberse topado con Vongola Primo

No tuvo opción más que dejar inconsciente al guardan del Sol, con cuidado lo coloco arriba de la cama donde estaba descasando

Debía salir cuanto antes de ahí antes que se llegara a topar con el resto de los demás guardianes

Tomo sus ropas para vestirse excepción de su camisa blanca que se encontraba totalmente manchada con su sangre, busco entre las ropas de la habitación una de repuesto,

reviso sus pertenencias, sus pistolas estaban en el buro que estaba aún lado de la cama

De repente se acordó

"¡MI RELOJ!"

Busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel larga si todavía estaba hay

Cuando lo encontró miro la foto de su famiglia

Suspiro de alivio

"No lo habían encontrado, si lo hubieran descubierto hubiera sido fatal"

"Que problemas hubiera causado al futuro si llegaran a enterarse de dónde provenía ella"

"Siria una catástrofe, no?"

"Tsuna y el resto de su famiglia estarían en verdaderos problemas"

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro la habitación

"Adonde debería ir?"

"No importa a donde lo primero era salir de la mansión Vongola en seguida"

"Ya la había visto el primer líder Vongola y algunos sus guardianes"

"No tenía otra salida"

Tal vez si explicara la situación a Vongola Primo la entendería?

"Recordó sus ojos anaranjados se veían preocupados y mostro genuina amabilidad asía ella"

"¿Le daría el beneficio de la duda?"

Si era descendiente de Tsuna sería igual que amable que él?

"¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS HARU, POR MAS QUE TE ENTENDIERA NO DEBES DECIRLES CREEARIAS UN COMPLETO CAOS!"

"PODRIA CAMBIAR LOS SUCESOS DEL FUTURO"

"Tal vez Tsuna y los otros se vieran afectados!"

"¡No podía permitir que eso sucediera!

"¡Todo esto era culpa del miserable de Maximiliano Traditore!"

Una vez lista salió de la habitación con sigilo

Al ver que unos guardias se acercaban asía ella no tuvo más opción que dejarlos inconscientes si quería salir de hay

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Yoshimune se quedó esperando entre los pasillos a que salieran el resto del personal una vez que observo salir a las enfermeras y a don Matteo, espero a que saliera por ultimo su tío Knuckel

Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo asomo su mirada para distinguir quien se trataba, pero cayo toda acción al ver que por el otro lado otros guardias asían patrullaje caminaban asía la misma dirección

De repente como un acto increíble de magia ocurrió

muchas mariposas de diversos colores revoloteaban por todo el lugar, en verdad eran hermosas estaban pintadas de hermosos colores era como ver un arcoíris, miro a los guardias caer en la inconciencia

Escucho unos paso acercarse a cada vez más se ocultó entre la oscuridad del pasillo

El taconeo de sus botas se escuchaba por los pasillos de la mansión, conocía cada parte de su hogar aunque estaba en una era diferente no había cambiado mucho, su corazón latía con cierta angustia

"¿Cómo lograría regresar a su tiempo?

"¿Donde debería ir?

"¿Si se e encontraba con los primeros guardianes Vongola en que lio se metería?"

"¿Simplemente debería decir la verdad a Primo Vongola?"

"Debía tranquilizarse primero entrar en pánico no le ayudaría en nada, podría cometer una tontería"

Suspiro

Escucho unos pasos aproximarse y voces eran unos guardias debía actuar rápido

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Yoshi observo una figura distinguirse cada vez más ante la oscura noche por la luz de la luna desde el ventanal que se encontraba cerca logro apreciarla más

Miro a una joven vestida de negro, usaba ropas un poco extrañas

Era muy bonita

"¡ERA LA CHICA QUE HABIA CAIDO DEL CIELO!"

Vio que se acercaba a las mariposas que revoloteaban a sus alrededor

Ella alzo su mano moviéndola por todo el lugar lentamente las mariposas habían desaparecido

La joven miro a los guardias inconscientes con una mirada arrepentida y algo triste

Le dolía tener que hacer esto a esos hombres después de todo eran parte de Vongola su famiglia

"Disculpen no quería hacerlo pero no tengo opción", despertaran después de un tiempo solo están inconscientes

"En verdad no quería hacerlo pero no debían descubrirla"

El pequeño bambino observaba a la señorita mirar con tristeza y culpa a los guardias

"Se había disculpado por haberlos dejado inconscientes"

"Ella era la que había aparecido las mariposas "

La vio alejarse rápidamente del lugar

Se acercó a Julián y Rubén los vigilantes los reviso no estaban heridos solo estaban inconscientes como había dicho aquella señorita

No le pareció que fuera mala persona

En realidad no era una mala persona de alguna forma ella despedía un aura cálida y su intuición le decia que era alguien muy buena

"No le causo ningún temor"

Se dispuso seguirla

En realidad no sabía porque lo asía

Pero sentía una gran curiosidad por aquella joven

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Anna corría por todo la mansión mirando con desesperación los pasillos

"¡YOSHI, BAMBINO DONDE TE HAS METIDO!"

No encontró nada era casi imposible encontrarlo en la enorme mansión y si pedía ayuda a los guardias solo lograría armar un alboroto, los Vongola estaban en guardia máxima por la fiesta que se estaba ejecutando esa noche no podían distraerse debían proteger a los invitados y estar alerta por un posible ataque si es que lograra efectuarse ya que la seguridad suele verse un poco tambaleante por el mar de invitados que había en la misión

"Y si hablaba sobre que Yoshi decidió hacer una travesura justo esta noche solo cerraría un escándalo"

Se puso pálida de tan solo pensarlo

"¡NO DEBIA ENCORTAR ELLA MSIMA A ESE BAMBINO TRAVIESO!"

ESTA VEZ NO SE ESCAPARIA DE UNA BUENA REGAÑISA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"¡Maestro Knuckle despierte por favor!"

"q-que me sucedió al imite?", Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza el guardián del Sol lentamente se fue levantando de la cama

"Matteo que ocurrió al imite?", Desorientado Knuckle empezó a revisar el lugar

"Maestro me habían avisado que encontraron a Julián y Rubén inconscientes cerca del ala medica así que me preocupe por la seguridad de la paciente, biné a revisar si se encontraba bien "

"Pero me encontré con usted inconsciente y la paciente ya no estaba"

"Me preocupe estuve llamándolo por 10 minutos pero no respondía maestro Knuckle"

El guardia del Sol aun sostenía su cabeza y expando sus ojos de la impresión

"¡LA PASIENTE NO ESTABA!"

Miro toda la habitación no había rastro de ella, miro donde estaban las pistolas ya no estaban ni su ropa solamente estaba la camisa manchada de sangre

De repente empezó a recordar pequeños fragmentos de lo que había pasado ase un momento

"Habían aparecido de imprevisto mariposas en la habitación"

"La joven estaba despierta"

"Había dicho lo siento y había caído en la inconciencia"

"¡AL LIMITE ELLA ME DEJO INCONSIENTE CON UNA ILUCION!"

Con un grito había exclamado el guardia del Sol

"Debo informarle a Giotto esto al límite "

"Gracias Matteo"

"Me tengo que ir", y con esas palaras algo alteradas Knuckle salió rumbo a salón de fiestas

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Sintió el aire frio de la noche golpear su rostro una vez que llego a los jardines, se sentía caliente todo su cuerpo y el dolor solo aumentaba no le pareció buena idea irse de la mansión

"¿Pero que podía hacer?"

"No había opción"

El dolor cada vez era más evidente en su cuerpo si seguía así abriría las puntadas de su herida

Dejo de correr y empezó a cojear y de su boca salían pequeños quejidos de dolor

Debía irse cuanto antes

Empezó a dentarse en el bosque conocía como la palma de su mano ese lugar podía garantizar una vez adentro de ahí no habrá nadie capaz de encontrarla

"¿Mujer que a ases hay?"

Una voz fría como el hielo se escuchó detrás de ella

Haru volteo y sus ojos se expandieron sus ojos de la impresión y de cierto temor

"¡RAYOS POR QUE DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PUDIERON ENCONTARLA TENIA QUE HABER SIDO EL !"

"¡ ESTABA ES SERIOS PROBLEMAS!"

"¡TAL VEZ NO SALDRIA VIVA DE HAY ¡"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

"Nufufu que ocurre G por qué tan enojado?"

Una sonrisa burlona al igual que un canturreo pícaro y burlón

Se escuchó resonar molestamente por los oídos de G su seño se frunció aún mas

"TSK, Cállate Deamon"

"Nufufu sigues enojado porque te toco ser la niñera de Giotto?"

G frunció aún más su ceño

"Quiere pelea he estúpido Deamon"

"Nufufu cuanto temperamento rosita"

G empezó apretar los dientes en disgusto sin duda la Niebla Vongola quería que le tirara unos cuantos dientes

"¡HA!", " entonces quieres que arranque a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa cabeza de melón"

"Nufufufu que dijiste G, si desea ir por ese camino soy yo quien a golpes te arranque esa cara nadie te reconocerá ni siquiera tu linda esposa e hijo "

"Deamon no empieces"

Una voz suave se escuchó detrás de los guardianes Vongola

"Nufufufu mi querida Elena Damon con una sonrisa se acercó a su esposa tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente"

"No estaba haciendo nada malo", con una sonrisa de un angelito Deamon le había asegurado a su esposa que no estaba haciendo nada malo

La mujer rubia de ojos azul celeste alzo una ceja intrigantemente

Sabía muy bien como era su esposo y esa bonita sonrisa llena de inocencia no era para nada verdadera

Suspiro en derrota su esposo nunca cambiaria

"Lo siento G me disculpo por lo que Deamon haya hecho"

El guardián Tormenta suspiro en cansancio en verdad no estaba de buen humor para para discutir con el idiota de Deamon

"Descuida Elena sé que tú el Idiota de tu esposo es así, no tienes la culpa "

G siempre ha tenido buen aprecio por Elena era como una hermana pequeña para el

lástima que se haya casado con un imbécil como Deamon, no pudo evitar pelear con el casi siempre

Aunque Deamon peleaba más con Alaude

"mierda cuando regresaría, se supone que ya debía abre regresado de Paris "

por qué en cuanto Deamon viera Alaude no dudaría dos veces para ir a molestar a su rival

Esos dos siempre estaban fregándose la vida

Por ahora Deamon lo había tomado como remplazo y no dejaba de molestarlo a todo momento

Estuvo a punto de romperle esa cara burlona al infeliz de las ilusiones justo delante de los invitados

"No podía dar tal espectáculo después de todo era mano derecha de Giotto"

"Pero ese cabeza de melón como le encantaba molestar a las personas"

Elena era la única que podía controlarlo, a lo cual G estaba muy agradecido

Por qué no sabía que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado llevar por su furia

Se revolvió su cabellos tenia tantos problemas en la cabeza que estaba seguro que solo le faltaba es cuchar un problemas más para explotar

Su cara empezó a tensarse de enojo al igual que su cejas y boca

Elena y Deamon lo miraron extrañados G en verdad estaba furioso parecía que iba explotar si llegaran a provocarlo un poco mas

Nufufufu me encantaría ver eso", en sus pensamientos la Niebla Vongola en verdad quera "ver un verdadero espectáculo para no aburrirse

"No había pasado nada interesante en mucho tiempo"

"No le molestaría tener un poco de acción en esos momentos"

Elena vio la sonrisa burlona de su esposo

Suspiro sabía muy bien que estaba pensando su querido esposo

"En vedad quería ver a G explotar"

"Su hijo Damián cada día se parecía también más a su padre"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Sus respiración se cortó y su cuerpo tembló al sentir un aura de completa hostilidad provenir de aquel sujeto

"El más fuerte de los guardianes de la primera generación Vongola"

"El guardián de la Nube"

"Alaude"

"Había escuchado historias de su gran poder "

"Cosas completamente increíbles"

"El gran fundador CEDEF"

Su mirada fría y filosa la miraban con amanezca

"No te lo volveré a repetir mujer "

"¿Quién en eres?"

Si no respondes te arrestare

Haru trago grueso

"Ryos de todas las personas con las que pudo haberse encontrado precisamente tener que haber sido el "

"¿Que debería hacer?#

"Su apariencia física de alguna forma le recodaba a Kyoya-ni, eran muy parecidos por lo que había escuchado algunas veces"

"Incluso su carácter"

"No garantizaba salir viva de este encuentro"

Solo tenía la opción de pelear por su vida y salir de ahí como de lugar

"En verdad este no era su día "

"No me responderás mujer"

"Tendré que arrestarte por ser sospechosa para la seguridad de los Vongola"

Haru no tuvo más opción en ponerse una posición de pelea

"¡WOW!",

"entonces quieres pelear conmigo mujer no te garantizare que salgas viva de esto si pones resistencia"

Con una sonrisa Sadia la nube Vongola se preparó para algo de diversión, no había peleado durante un buen tiempo esto le serviría para descargar toda tensión

"Haru sonrío al recordar a su hermano Kyoya"

"Usted en definitiva se parece a alguien que conozco "

El guardián de la nube de la primera generación en definitiva se parecía a su hermano

"Haru sonrió con cierta altanería"

"No crea que porque soy una mujer soy alguien débil "

"Soy una buena peleadora"

"Esta pelea no se la dejare fácil porque yo soy también alguien de temer"

Con voz juguetona y hasta podría decirse de cierta burla pronuncio la castaña

Alaude podría jurar haber escuchado al estúpido de Deamon

Haru en verdad de alguna forma se estaba dejando llevar por el fuego del momento. Algo en que Hibari Kyokya influencio a Miura Haru fue su amor por las buenas peleas

Y esta prometía ser verdaderamente increíble se olvidó hasta de su propio dolor de su cuerpo causado por su herida

Y con sus miradas retadoras olvidándose todo ambos corrieron hacia el otro para ver quien encentaba el primer golpe

Un feroz sonido resonó por todo el lugar

metal contra metal el sonido de las esposas contra dos pistolas resonó con fuerza al chocar fue tanto la potencia que ambos peleadores rebotaron hacia tras

"No está mal esta vez no me contendré", con una sonrisa preponte Alaude había garantizado que la aria papilla

"Je yo tampoco"

Con una nueva promesa de un buena pelea ambos se miraron frente a frente

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

el guardián del Sol caminaba con prisa entre el mar de invitados hasta localizar a Giotto

"¡GIOTTO AL LIMITE!"

El mencionado volteo su mirada a su guardián

"Justo a tiempo", pensó en un suspiro Primo Vongola, que uso como excusa para zafarse de las señoritas que no paraban de amontonarse cenca de el

Las jóvenes mujeres suspiraron en tristeza su partida

"Knuckle gracias por sacarme de esta situación que ocurre?"

"¡Es verdad como está la señorita ya se encuentra mejor!

"Le ocurrió algo"

"Es grave"

"Necesitas ayuda con algo"

"Se pondrá mejor"

Eran tantas cosas que Giotto le preguntaba que empezaban a desesperarlo

"¡AL EXTREMO GIOTTO ELLA SE ESCAPO!"

"¡QUE!"

Y así termino por explicarle lo sucedido con la misteriosa chicas, las armas, las ilusiones, su disculpa por dejarlo in consiente, el escudo de los Vongola

Gitto solo mostro su rostro pensativo en sus ojos anaranjados había una chispa de intriga e impresión

"Knuckle alguien más sabes de esto?"

"Algunos guardias que encontraron a Julián y Rubén inconscientes los revisaron pero no tenían nada grabe no están heridos al parecer esa joven solamente los dejo inconscientes para escapar nada más "

"¡Don Primo!"

Tanto Knuckle como Giotto miraron a unos de sus subordinados aparecer entre los invitados con discreción

Que ocurre con desconcierto el líder Vongola como el guardián del Sol preguntaron

"Hay una pelea en los jardines el amo Alaude se encuentra en una lucha con una mujer"

"¡UNA MUJER!"

Tanto Giotto como Knuckel abrieron sus ojos con asombro

Primo sin siquiera esperar o decir algo se fue del lugar

"¡AL LIMITE ESPERA GIOTTO!"

Tanto G como Deamon y Elena también vieron a Giotto retirarse rápidamente del salón de fiesta seguido de un nervioso Knuckel

Qué habría pasado fueron los pensamientos de Deamon y Elena

"TSK MALDICON DEBE SER POR ESA MUJER"

"¿Que mujer?", Elena pregunto

"Lo siento Elena pero debo alcanzar a esos idiotas"

El guardián de la Tormenta también se dispuso a emprender carrera tras Giotto

"¡G ESPERA!", Elena intento detener para que le diera una explicación pero no lo logro

"Deamon nece…"

Cayo cuando volteo su mirada y su esposo ya no estaba

"¿Deamon?"

"¿A hora donde te metisto?"

No le agradaba esto cuando su esposo desaparecía a si de improvisto siempre causaba un gran alboroto

"Yare yare que sucede Elena"

"Ha, Lampo eres tú "

?

El guardián del Rayo lanzo una mirada interrogante a Elena

"Sucede algo no veo a Deamon por aquí ni a Giotto y ni el gruñón de G"

Elena suspiro

"Hombres"

"Jajajaja porque tan pensativos chicos"

Tanto Elena como Lampo voltearon a ver dónde provenía la alegre y sorpresiva voz

"Asari"

"Sucede algo? " Preguntó curioso con una sonrisa

"¿Dónde está Nadeshiko y Roberta?"

Pregunto Lampo

"ha," "ellas fueron a revisar si los bambini estaban bien"

"Y bien chicos me dirán que ocurre?"

Ante esas palabras Asari y Lampo miraron a Elena

La joven sonrió

"Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea"

Los hombres Vongola solo se miraron entre si desconcertados

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Haru respiraba con gran fuerza en verdad esta pelea era increíble no cabía duda del porque el guardián de la primera generación de la nube fue nombrado como el más fuerte

Su poder destructivo era asombroso

Apenas si podía esquivarlo le había dado una tremenda paliza sin siquiera activar sus llamas

Pero en verada deseaba aunque sea por una vez sentir la gran fuerza de ese hombre que fue un integrante crucial de la famiglia Vongola

Al igual como los demás guardianes de la primera generación

Así como Vongola Primo un hombre de temor y respeto

Su corazón salto de cierto regocijo

Era un secreto que nadie savia

Cuando era joven siempre sintió cierto anhelo en conocer a esos grandes hombres que crearon a la famiglia más poderosa en la historia de la mafia

Con el único ideal de proteger a la gente

Hombres de gran dignidad, orgullo, integridad y moral

Verdaderos héroes

Es lo que siempre había imaginado y pensado ella cuando era una niña y Reborn le había relatado la historia de los Vongola

Debió a su curiosidad el hitman le había sonreído misteriosamente

le enseño el retrato de esos grandes héroes como ella los había nombrado

sus mirada imponente plasmadas en aquel cuadro todos juntos en unión su faz reflejaba su alma y sus ojos el fuego y el orgullo de guerreros

Los primeros Vongola

su corazón latido con fuerza cuando cruzo la mirada con la imagen de Vongola Primo sintió algo fuerte que no pudo explicar una fuerza como ninguna había recorrido todo su ser, su voluntad no dudo ni vacilo

"Reborn-san me ayudarías a convertirme en una verdadera guerrera"

"Deseo proteger a la famiglia Vongola"

"Deseo proteger a Tsuna-san y a mis amigos"

"Deseo pelear por los ideales que estos grandes hombres dieron todo por hacerlos realidad"

Había en tu mirada verdadera fuerza

Que incluso Reborn-san no dudo en ayudarte

El hitman había sonreído con misterio y en sus ojos negros había percibido algo que no pudiste descifrar

"Estaba esperando a que me dijeras esto Miura Haru"

"Te ayudare a convertirte en una gran mafiosa"

Y ahora estaba teniendo una verdadera pelea con alguien de verdadera fuerza y poder unos de los grandes Vongola

"Me siento verdaderamente satisfecha", en su mente y corazón resonó cierta alegría al ver a estos hombres

Haberlos conocido

"La fuerza y ferocidad de la nube"

"La ayuda del sol"

"Y la amabilidad del cielo"

"El gran cielo que cubre y protege a todos"

Sintió su cariño y calidez

Ese hombre que le ofreció una familia en el futuro y que ahora le había salvado la vida

Estaba agradecida

Alaude podía sentir cierto desconcierto con esa mujer era fuerte mucho más que los hombres con los que había peleado aunque no estaba mostrando su verdadera fuerza solo se estaba defendiendo ni siquiera había disparado sus ramas,

Pero no podía percibir oscura intenciones provenir de ella

Y aunque estuviera peleando no sentía deseos de muerte provenir de ella, más bien diversión genuina sin malicia

La castaña sonrió infantilmente

"gracias primer guardián de la Nube Vongola fue una buena pelea siempre quise medir fuerzas con un guardián de la primera generación, pero ahora debo irme"

El no entendió el significado de sus palabras

"No puedes escapar "

Alaude corrió asía ella e intento encestar un golpe pero fue inútil la mujer que había estado peleando desapareció la silueta femenina se había disuelto transformándose en pequeñas mariposa multicolores

"Una ilusión"

"Esa mujer tenía las mismas llamas que el imbécil de Deamon"

"Detesto las ilusiones", susurro con voz molesta Alude, mientras corría hacia el bosque en búsqueda de su presa

"Esa mujer no escaparía tenía que ser arrestada e interrogada"

El hombre de ojos azules como el hielo no se percató de que estaba siendo seguido por un curioso y pequeño bambino

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Haru emprendió su carrera lo más lejos posible del guardián de la Nube

"¡RAYOS NO TENIA SUFICIENTES FUERZA NI SIQUIERA ENERGIAS ESTABA TAN DEBIL QUE SEGURAMENTE SU ILUSION DESAPARECIO Y EL YA DESCUBRIO SU ENGAÑO!"

"¡DEBE ESTAR FURIOSO!"

Si se parecía a su hermano seguramente ahora debe estar preparado su muerte por su engaño

Por qué el orgullo que a caracterizado a todos los guardianes de la nube Vongola era lo que regía su honor

Y lo que acabas de hacer es como haber marcado su sentencia de muerte

No tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para pelear y los puntos de su herida se estaban empezando abrir

Se sentía terrible

"Era una presa fácil de casar aunque no le gustara admitir se había topado con un cazador muy peligro que no tenía piedad a quien considerara enemigo"

"Haru simplemente genial este no es tu día"

"Si logras salir de esto tendrá grabado en la historia su gran hazaña"

"Si es era lo que esperaba hasta que… "

"Nufufufu pero que tenemos aquí"

Escucho esa voz

"¡RAYOS ESTE EN DEFINITIVA NO ES MI DIA!"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD**

**Hola chicos lamento el retraso pero por fin he traído otro capítulo de este fic **

**Lamento la tardanza u_u**

**Pero ya estoy de regreso n_n**

**¡Las cosas para Haru se han complicado demasiado pero sé que sobrevivirá!**

**Espero que le haya gustado las sorpresas que puse en este capítulo XD**

**En estos días he estado muy inspirada y he empezado a armas algunos fisc con otros personajes masculinos para Haru-chan xd, **

**Pero toda había no se ha cual pondré en mi siguiente publicación **

**He pensado en **

**Gokudera**

**Hibari**

**Enma **

**Dino**

**Byakuran**

**Deamon **

**Mukuro**

**Belphegor**

**Fran **

**Ustedes deciden chicos a quien quieren ver en mi siguiente historia el chico que tenga más votos será el siguiente en mi lista XD**

**Por unos días estaré ocupada se acerca un examen y debo estudiar u_u**

**Pero cuando termine estaré de regreso n_n**

**estaré de regreso muy pronto xd**

**Ya saben chicos tanto comentarios como críticas sobre este capítulo serán bien recibidos nos vemos en el capítulo 4 mina bye xd**


End file.
